


In Good Company

by Fannibalistic, Miryam



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Bottom Will, Dom/sub Play, Facial Shaving, First Date, Food Porn, Hair Washing, Hannibal disliking Will's choices of shampoo, Hannigram - Freeform, Kitchen Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild S&M, Shower Sex, Slow Burn, Swearing, Tailoring, Top Hannibal, Touching, Wine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2208447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannibalistic/pseuds/Fannibalistic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryam/pseuds/Miryam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal surprises Will at work and asks him to lunch....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Another Hannigram series from us! This one's a slow build up, but we're very excited about it :) Miri's brilliant idea and plan so I may end up being surprised too with the coming chapters, which is always fun ;) 
> 
> Hope you guys like it :)
> 
> [This is the chapter where Hannibal cockblocks himself lol. Miryam]
> 
>  
> 
> VERY IMPORTANT!! PLEASE READ!
> 
> I'm sorry there's people who dislike Will calling Hannibal "doctor" but he DOES call him like that, A LOT, and it's something that doesn't seem to change ever, I actually think he starts calling him like that as a term of endearment or to be a smart ass not that much because that's Hannibal's title or something. We are not going to stop calling Hannibal "doctor", so if you are really angry or annoyed by that, please remember you don't HAVE to read this.  
> Please stop leaving angry and/or rude comments.
> 
> Miryam

Hannibal walked down the corridor at FBI headquarters, heading for Will's classroom. For Hannibal, it was a joy to watch him teach and it also satisfied an innate curiosity he had for how Will's intricate mind worked. He pushed the door open slowly, not wanting to make a sound, and there Will was, completely immersed in his lecture.

Will looked out at the sea of faces in front of him, not making eye contact with any of his students as usual. "And that's the key to unlocking a case like this..." His eyes fell on one face at the very back of the room, Hannibal. For a moment he forgot where he was and paused mid sentence. "........you get inside the mind of the killer, and you don't get out until you have the answers you were looking for." He looked down and adjusted his glasses. "That'll be all for today."

Hannibal had noticed how his face had changed, saw something dart across his eyes. He was secretly pleased that he could affect Will that way and smiled to himself at the notion.

The students filed out as Will started to pack up his paperwork and Hannibal made his way over to him. He mentally prepared himself for the conversation that the doctor obviously wanted to have. Will wasn't great at small talk, but felt drawn to speak to Hannibal more so than anyone else he knew. "Hello doctor, what brings you here?"

Hannibal inclined his head a little as a hello before he answered. "Jack needed my services and as I was already here, I came to ask you to be my company for lunch."

Will's heart beat a little faster but he wasn't sure why. "Lunch? Uh...yes...I usually skip it but...I could make an exception today." He tried to smile, though he knew he sounded awkward because he'd been taken by surprise.

"Will, it's not good for one's health to skip meals."

"Good advice doctor, but my health isn't really a priority when I have so much work to do." Will picked his case up and started to walk with Hannibal to the door.

"You'll have to forgive me Will but I disagree, health is always a priority." They made their way down the corridor, amidst a flurry of students and lecturers walking hurriedly to their next class.

"Try telling that to Jack, and my lecture timetable." Wll turned to smile at him as they walked, noticing how the light caught his face and highlighted his sharp cheekbones.

The corners of Hannibal's mouth rose a little. "I suppose that's a lost cause then, dear Jack is almost as stubborn as you are."

Will tried to suppress a smile as they got to the car park and walked towards Hannibal's Bentley. "I wish I could argue with that." He noticed how shiny and well taken care of the car was unlike his own.

"Are you in the mood for Italian food? I know a small restaurant not too far from here."

"Sounds good." Will suddenly realised just how hungry he was and now he was actually glad that Hannibal had stopped by and asked him to lunch.

They spent the short journey in comfortable silence, except for the opera music on the radio. Just as the final notes of 'Lucia di Lammermoor' floated out from the speakers, they arrived at the restaurant. Once inside Hannibal asked for a table near the window. It had started to drizzle and he liked to watch the bleak beauty of the street outside during weather like this.

After browsing the menu, Will chose the lasagne and decided to have a glass of wine too, but asked Hannibal to order it. "Your choice doctor, I trust your impeccable taste in wine."

"Thank you, Will." He barely glanced at the wine list before choosing a Claret, already familiar with the choice at this restaurant, and ordered the rigatoni and a salad for himself.

When the waiter left, Will tried to think of something to say, but could only come up with something work related. "So Jack has you consulting on another case doctor?"

Hannibal nodded. "Jack is having trouble understanding the motive behind a murder, it's not a big case and it will be resolved easily, I'm sure." He hesitated for a moment then said, "You will have to forgive me Will but I told Jack you needed a few days off, your health is deteriorating."

Will raised his eyebrows, surprised at Hannibal's concern for him. "You did? Well, I can manage doctor...I'm ....fine really..."

"You keep insisting that you're fine but as your psychiatrist and a doctor I can see you are not. It's just one week Will."

The waiter came over with their food and wine, it smelled delicious but Will was distracted by what Hannibal had said, "A week?! What am I supposed to do in seven days doctor? My time would be better spent out in the field with Jack."

"My advice is to spend your time fishing and resting, but I'm sure you'll be able to figure what to do with your time." Only having half a glass because he was driving, Hannibal savoured his wine as he gazed out of the window. "I'll be attending the opera this weekend." He looked back at Will. "Would you like to come with me?"

"Opera? I'm not really an opera kind of guy, doctor....I wouldn't know what to expect....or wear." He was flattered that at the invitation, but it was as unexpected as the rest of the doctor's visit had been.

Hannibal reached across the table, touching Will's hand for a mere second, but Will felt it. He really felt it. "You don't need to worry, my tailor is very accommodating." Hannibal sipped his wine again and started eating, the food was exquisite.

Will looked surprised again, "Your tailor? I'm not sure about that doctor...I'm also not really a tailored suit kind of guy." He took hold of his own check shirt to demonstrate the point, "But you probably already noticed that."

Hannibal smirked a little. "I'm sure you'll be able to stand a tailored suit for a few hours Will, that is of course if you want to be my date for the night. Do you, Will?" He looked placidly at the younger man in front of him, waiting for his answer as Will almost choked on his pasta.

"Date? Uhhh you mean like...a friendly date? Or..um...?" He trailed off, blushing slightly, and not sure how to finish the sentence.

Hannibal poured Will some more wine, taking his time before answering. "Is that a yes or no Will?"

Will regained his composure and couldn't help smirking back at him, "You're deliberately avoiding my question doctor." He slowly took a sip of the aromatic Claret, "It's a yes by the way."

"Thank you, William." Hannibal smiled, pleased he had heard the answer he was hoping for. "Is it convenient if we go to my tailor tomorrow morning?"

"That's very quick but...uhh.. sure ok." Will smirked again, "And you're still not answering my question as to the nature of the opera date."

"I suppose it will be rude of me if I don't answer your question. The nature of our date is romantic, Will." He put his hand on Will's again, this time leaving it there. "That is of course if you agree, if not we can still attend as friends."

Will thought for a moment before he answered, letting Hannibal's hand rest comfortably on his own, his smirk turning into a smile. "I appreciate your honesty doctor...." He wasn't used to public displays of affection but moved his hand enough to stroke Hannibal's with his thumb. "...and I agree."

"Very well." A satisfied smile played at Hannibal's lips, as he thought about all that he had planned for their special night.

 


	2. A Perfect Fit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal get closer at the tailors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay with this second chapter guys, as some of you know editing/adapting is my job and I haven't been too well (and we also have so many fics on the go to get distracted with ;) )
> 
> Continuing with the tantalisingly slow burn on this one ;)  
> Hope you enjoy it :)

Will heard Hannibal's Bentley pull up outside and took a final look at himself in the mirror. He wasn't sure what clothes you were supposed to wear to a tailors, but he hoped what he'd chosen was ok. The dogs barked excitedly when Hannibal knocked and Will brushed past them to open the front door with a smile. "Hello doctor."

"Good morning Will," Hannibal smiled back and looked down at the dogs, then reached into his pocket and surprised them with a few treats.

Will smiled even more. "That's very thoughtful of you doctor. I think you've won them over now." He looked down at himself, "I wasn't really sure what clothes you wear to buy new clothes so..."

"The garments you wear to buy new ones are not important Will, you don't need to worry about that." He stroked Winston's head and looked back at Will. "Are you ready to go?"

Will nodded and locked the door behind them. They headed to the car Hannibal and opened the door for him. Will smiled, blushing just slightly. "I see chivalry isn't dead yet doctor."

A smile played across Hannibal's lips. "Indeed not." He got in the drivers seat and noticed that Will seemed nervous again about the tailors. "Would you like to pick the music?" he said in an effort to distract him.

"Uh..how about something classical," Will suggested, thinking that was probably what Hannibal listened to while driving.

"Excellent choice Will."

As they drove, Will looked out of the window, watching the snow and trees gradually turn into the cityscape of downtown Baltimore. "I'm still not sure what I'm going to fill my time with this week, apart from our opera trip...but I have to admit I do I feel more relaxed already just knowing I don't have to go into work."

"As I said yesterday, I'm sure you'll find something to do and if you don't, you can call me and I could suggest something." Hannibal looked at him from the corner of his eye, pleased that he seem more relaxed now. This close, in the car, Hannibal could really breathe Will in. The smell of his awful aftershave still lingered but beneath that was his own unique scent, the one that washed over Hannibal, enveloping him in a delicious desire that he could almost taste. He made a mental note to buy Will a new, more alluring aftershave.

By the time they pulled up outside the tailors, Will was actually starting to looking forward to it a little, despite his nerves. "It looks....expensive doctor. Even from the outside."

"You don't need to worry about that Will." Hannibal said with a reassuring smile. When they got to the entrance an assistant opened the door, welcoming them with a, "Good morning Sir."

"I have an appointment with Mr. Bellandi."

The building looked as expensive and grand on the inside as it did outside and Will couldn't help but be impressed that Hannibal was a regular customer here and also flattered at being brought to shop at a place like this.

A man in a stunning suit approached them and greeted Hannibal warmly with a handshake. "Dr. Lecter, always a pleasure."

"Mr. Bellandi, this is my friend Mr Graham, he's here to have his measurements taken for a black tuxedo and maybe a suit too. Nothing too colorful or harsh, perhaps navy blue." He'd secretly given a lot of thought to this, sure that Will would look even more beautiful in that color.

Will raised his eyebrows, and smirked, "And do I get a say in this at all doctor?"

"Forgive me William, of course you can choose whatever you like. Please" He gestured to Mr. Bellandi, for Will to express his preferences.

Will shook Mr Bellandi's hand. "That all sounds good to me, actually." He shot another small smirk Hannibal's way. "And I'd like a light blue shirt for that suit please. Blueish grey if possible."

It was Hannibal's turn look momentarily surprised. "Another excellent choice, Will."

Mr. Bellandi excused himself and they were taken by the same assistant to a waiting area and offered beverages. "Black coffee for me, please."

"Same for please, thanks " Will said with a polite smile to the assistant. "This is a lot less...nerve-wracking than I thought it might be."

"Clothes are important Will, but choosing them does not have to be a nerve-wracking experience." The assistant brought their coffees through and Mr Bellandi followed with various navy suits and blue shirts. He laid them out carefully on the large table and left again with a nod. "You can see if they fit you and Mr Bellandi can make a few adjustments if they're needed."

"Ok..." He looked down at the beautiful suits and take a sip of the aromatic coffee. "Hmmm...this is really good coffee."

"Yes, it is. I choose my personal favourite brand when I make my appointments."

"Very nice, doctor." Will picked up one of the suit jackets. "This fabric is stunning."

Hannibal nodded, impressed that Will had such an appreciation of fine fabrics. "I think it will compliment your eyes, you should try it."

Will smiled at the compliment, not looking up. "Alright," He picked up the matching pants and walked into the changing room. Closing the curtain behind him, he smiled to himself, he was enjoying this now. He took off his clothes and hung them on a hook then put on the pants and shirt. _Not bad,_ he thought to himself, looking in the mirror. He slipped on the jacket and opened the curtain, wanting Hannibal to get the full impact of the ensemble and hopefully impress him a little.

Hannibal looked at him silently for a moment before finding his voice. "That color suits you Will." There was an expression on his face that Will hadn't seen before, and he liked it.

"So you approve doctor?"

"Of course William, you're a very attractive man, you just need better choices in regards of your clothes."

Will was surprised and secretly pleased, blushing again. He adjusted the cuffs on his shirt, "I know my way around a nice suit doctor, I just choose not to wear one very often."

Hannibal came up behind him, very close, looking at their reflections as Will stood in front of the mirror, and made a few adjustments to the shirt and jacket. "Perhaps you should start choosing differently."

Will was surprised at how comfortable he felt with Hannibal touching him. In fact he liked it. "I'm quite happy as I am...although I have to admit I could get used to dressing like this." They smiled at each other in the mirror.

"And I could get used to seeing that. "

Will looked down, blushing a little, not sure what to say. He walked over to the table, slipped off his jacket and picked up another one to try on in front of the mirror as Hannibal sat, admiring the contours of his body so obvious as he changed jackets.

"This one I think, is too harsh for your delicate features, the lapels are too big." He rose from his seat, chose another, and standing in front of Will, eased the offending jacket off his broad shoulders and slipped the next one on. Slowly, lightly he ran his hands over Will's chest and shoulders,

Will felt something. Like electricity. "Is this one better?" he almost whispered.

"Much, much better." Hannibal whispered in response.

Mr Bellandi suddenly walked in to take Will's measurements, interrupting the moment, and inspiring Hannibal to imagine which dish he could prepare with Mr. Bellandi's rich, Italian organs. _Where would you buy your suits?_ He asked himself, and concluded Mr. Bellandi's life was safe. For now.

As the master tailor measured him, Will wondered how much closer Hannibal would have gotten if he hadn't walked in. And how much he wanted him to.

"I have what I need," Mr Bellandi finally said with a smile, "I'll leave you both alone to decide on the garments, doctor Lecter has impeccable taste."

"Thank you" Hannibal said with a nod and a smile, enjoying the flattery before holding up three for shirts for Will to see. A light gray, a very light blue gray and a medium light blue gray. "Which of these would you like to try?" He asked, removing Will's jacket again, an expectant look on his face.

"Uh...the uhh..medium blue is nice..." Will was flustered, he could see that Hannibal expected him to take his shirt off right there in front of him. "Shouldn't I go back in the changing room doctor?"

"Of course Will, I wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable. Is there anything else you'd like, another beverage perhaps?"

Will felt like he could do with a drink to calm his nerves but instead heard himself say, "No, I'm fine thanks." He took the medium blue shirt and walked back into the changing room, part of him wishing he'd changed in front of Hannibal, letting his hands move so effortlessly over him again, this time on his skin not the fabric. The thought of it excited him and he was surprised at himself for thinking that way. Will heard the assistant enter the room again as he put the new shirt on, then a brief, hushed conversation that ended before he walked out from behind the curtain again. "This is nice. Really nice. What do you think doctor?"

"That's definitely the one." Hannibal smiled, obviously pleased with the way he looked.

Will smiled broadly back at him. "Good, I'm very happy with it."

The nameless male assistant came back in the room with a tray and set it down on the large table before walking out again. Will raised his eyebrows in surprise and broke into a grin.

"Is that...whiskey doctor?"

"Indeed it is. Your preferred brand, I believe."

Will picked up the bottle of Glenfiddich and started to pour out two glasses. "It is, but how...might I ask...did you come to know that doctor Lecter?" His smirk was playful, enticing even. So was Hannibal's.

"I have my sources." He took the glass Will handed him and sipped some of the warm inviting liquid.

"Well, It's a very pleasant surprise, thank you." Will drank his whiskey slowly, enjoying the sensation as it passed down his throat. " I'll try one of these tuxedos now." He put the glass down and made his way into the changing room, took the blue suit and shirt off and started putting on the tuxedo, wondering if Hannibal would find him attractive in it too. Then he opened the curtain and walked out to show him.

Hannibal felt himself smiling, a complete smile, showing teeth this time. "You should wear tuxedos more often."

Will couldn't help chuckling softly, "I'm glad you like this one."

"Is there anything else you'd like to try?" Hannibal walked to stand behind him again and checked him out without trying to hide it. Will noticed, it was hard not to. He turned to the table and saw a black bowtie in a box.

"How about the bowtie doctor, I've never worn one before, and the opera is a good place to start."

"Of course." Hannibal picked up the tie and put it around Will's neck, taking his time in doing the bow.

Face to face, so close, Will tried not to stare at Hannibal's prominent cheekbones and the perfect curve of his mouth. He licked his lips, tasting whiskey, and thought about leaning in, brushing them against Hannibal's, but not sure if he should.

Hannibal watched his tongue, touching top and bottom lips as he licked them, then caught his eye and glanced back at his lips again as he finished the bowtie. "Perfect."

"Nice to have something perfect for a change." Will didn't move yet, enjoying how Hannibal was looking at him.

"You....have a unique and subtle perfection all of your own Will." Hannibal's accent sounded heavier in his own ears as he spoke. He swallowed, lightly skimming fingers over the bowtie one more time, then stepped back. "Are you ready to leave Will?"

"Right now?" Will was actually disappointed that it was over so soon. "Just when I was starting to get used to this suit buying business," He smiled at Hannibal trying to gauge how he feel from the look on his face. As usual though, the doctor was almost unreadable.

"Suit buying business?" Hannibal chuckled, " Well actually I was thinking of an early lunch if you'd care to join me."

"So you're wining and dining me as well as buying me suits?"

"I wouldn't do it any other way William."

"Glad to hear it." Will turned to look at himself in the mirror once more, admiring the bowtie. "I'll just get changed and we can go." He made his way into the changing room, putting his own clothes back on and emerged to find that Hannibal had gathered up his choices, ready to pay. "Thank you," he said before they got to the counter, "For bringing me here and for buying all this. I actually enjoyed myself and I wasn't expecting that."

"My pleasure, Will."

When they left the store a few minutes later and got back in the Bentley, Will put a hand on Hannibal's for a moment and smiled. " I'm even looking forward to the opera now doctor."

 


	3. Up Close And Personal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal arrives to pick Will up for their opera date, and brings a little gift ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little teaser chapter for the big Hannigram opera date Still to come ;) Such a slow burn ;)
> 
> Also apologies for the delays in updating all of our fics at the mo. it's been my birthday and my laptop is broken. I'm using my iPad now but I'm a lot faster with my laptop.
> 
> [Am I the only one that wish they would get naked already?  
> Miryam ]

Will stood in front of his bathroom mirror, shirtless, just wearing the expensive tuxedo pants that Hannibal had bought for him at the tailors. He was debating whether clean shaven would look better with the suit and for the opera when there was a knock at the door. He gently pushed past the dogs to answer it, not thinking to put a shirt on, and was greeted by doctor Lecter.

"Good evening Will. I'm terribly sorry, I'm earlier than expected, but I took the liberty of bringing a gift I hope you appreciate for tonight's activities." The alluring sight of Will opening the door in a state of undress brought back good memories of the day he'd brought him breakfast at the motel room.

As the cool air from outside hit his skin, Will remembered that he was only half dressed and blushed a little. "Uh...thank you...sorry doctor I was just getting ready uh..." He moved aside for Hannibal," Please, come on in and I'll put a shirt on."

"No need to apologize Will." Hannibal walked in as the dogs milled around them both excitedly, and he was relieved that they were all so well trained. "Here, this is for you." 

"Thank you doctor." Will smiled as he took the beautifully wrapped box and opened it. Inside were razors much more expensive than the one he was still holding, shaving cream and a bottle of obviously expensive aftershave. "Doctor...thank you so much..but this must have cost a fortune, like the suits. "

Hannibal smiled, "It's a pleasure for me to give you this, besides it seems that I came at a very opportune time." His eyes fell on the cheap razor in Will's hand and Will couldn't help laughing.

"Yeah I think these will do a better job," He said, holding up the box.

"I think so too. Have you used these kind of razors before?" Hannibal moved closer, taking the cheap razor from Will to examine it.

"Uh..no I haven't. I'm a basic razor and aftershave kinda guy, doctor." He said with a shy smile, very aware that Hannibal had moved closer and he still hadn't put a shirt on.

"I can help with that." Hannibal stepped even closer again.

Will looked at him for a moment then down at the box. "I can probably manage..." He suddenly remembered how he'd regretted not letting Hannibal help him change shirts at the tailors and felt like he didn't want to let another opportunity to be close to the doctor pass him by. "...but ok, I'd appreciate that, thanks."

Hannibal smiled and took off his jacket before taking the box back. "Lead the way Will."

Smiling, Will led him through to the bathroom, "Shall I sit or...umm..?" He suddenly felt a little nervous in the small room alone with Hannibal. 

"You should sit." Hannibal put the box on the sink and squeezed shaving cream, pouring some on his hand before starting to coat Will's skin with it, The smell reminded him of the woods near the house, it had seemed to suit Will so perfectly.

Not used to people touching him, Will stiffened up instinctively, but Hannibal was being gentle and the cream smelled so good he started to relax. "It smells really nice...and very expensive like I said doctor."

Hannibal stroked Will's cheek with his thumb. "You worry too much about money." He took one of the blades from the box. "If it makes you feel better, you should know giving you this is not leaving me near poverty." 

Will chuckled softly, "I'm sure it isn't. And a former surgeon is going to be pretty handy with a blade so I'm expecting you to do a good job doctor." He said teasingly.

"I'll do my best." Hannibal got closer, touching the skin of Will's neck with the blade. "Ready?"

Will looked him in the eyes, "I'm ready."

Hannibal started shaving slowly, enjoying the proximity of Will's skin and heat, smelling him, one of his hands occasionally touching Will's shoulder.

He hadn't expected to but Will was enjoying this, the closeness, the intimacy. "Have you done this before? For umm...another man?" He asked as Hannibal turned to the sink for a moment to wash the blade, secretly hoping that the answer would be 'no', that this was as special for Hannibal as it was for him.

Hannibal smirked to himself while washing the blade. "No, this is the first time. I'm not normally inclined to do this for another person."

Will smiled and looked down. "But you...made an exception for me?"

"I make a lot of exceptions for you Will." Hannibal stroked the cheek he'd already shaved, barely touching Will's soft skin, as the younger man looked up again. He caught Hannibal's eye and didn't look away this time as Hannibal continued shaving him, taking his time, tempted to slightly cut Will's lip to catch the blood with his tongue. "Almost ready." 

Will knew he was going to feel disappointed when this was over, so he savoured every moment, every touch. And caught Hannibal's eye whenever he could. When Hannibal stepped back a couple of minutes later, admiring his work, Will turned to look in the mirror, and coudn't help smiling. It looked good. "Not bad doctor," He said with a smirk then turned to Hannibal. "Good enough for the opera?"

"You're more than good enough for the opera shaved or not, I just like looking at you this way." 

Will blushed slightly again. "Good to know."

Hannibal picked up the aftershave, poured a little on his hands and gently applied it to Will's face, surprising him by getting extremely close and smelling him. First his neck, then his cheeks, moving slowly to his lips.

Will's breath caught in his throat, and he put a hand on Hannibal's shoulder, "You're....breathing me in..." He managed to say.

"Yes Will..." Their lips barely touched as Hannibal spoke.

Will couldn't help himself any longer, he looked at Hannibal for a moment more then pressed lips softly against his and closed his eyes. The doctor kissed back, loving how Will's soft lips felt on his own. But all too soon, he moved back slowly, opening his eyes and inhaling the scent of Will's now obvious arousal. "It's getting late."

"Yes...you're right..." They were still very close to each other and Will felt a little confused and disappointed. Hannibal had seemed to enjoy the kiss while it lasted but he'd pulled away first. "Was it ok that I...?"

Hannibal kissed him again, "I enjoyed it." A smile played at the corners of his mouth as he turned and walked from the room, leaving Will sitting there for few moments, reeling from what just happened.   
As he finally put his shirt on followed by the tuxedo jacket, Will smiled to himself. He realised Hannibal was playing hard to get, tantalising him, making every touch or almost touch all the more important. He looked at himself in the mirror, pleased with what he saw and hoping that Hannibal would be too, he then picked up the box with the bow tie in it and walked out of the bathroom back to the kitchen where Hannibal was sitting at the table patting Winston on the head. "So what do we think?" He asked with a smile, gesturing at himself.

Hannibal looked from Will to Winston, and back again. "Perfect," he said with a smile. "Just perfect."


	4. A Night At The Opera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal finally have their 'opera date'. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo hoo! Opera date time!  
> More apologies for the delays guys! Editing and adapting what Miryam and I write isn't easy without my laptop and I haven't been too well either. Bear with me though I'm catching up ;) 
> 
> We had a lot of fun writing this chapter (as always), hope you guys like it :)
> 
> [This is the chapter where Hannibal cockblocks himself lol. Miryam]

As they drove in Hannibal's Bentley to the opera house, will fiddled nervously with his expensive cuff links. "Will there be people you know there tonight? Like 'opera friends'?" He was starting to worry that he wouldnt exactly fit in this evening.

"'Opera friends' Will?" The corners of Hannibal's lips turned up into an amused smile. "There will be quite a few of my acquaintances there. Are you worried to be seen with me?"

Will smiled wryly, "You're finding this amusing aren't you? Well I'm genuinely concerned that....that...I won't fit in with your friends." His smile dropped a little, " And maybe you'll start to regret spending all this money on a lecturer/special agent."

Hannibal put his hand on Will's briefly, a touch of reassurance. "You don't need to fit in, if they don't appreciate you that's their loss. I will never regret spending money, I don't think you understand how little money means to me."

Will raised his eyebrows, "You actually mean that." It wasn't a question, he knew that it was true. He could feel it. Hannibal patted his hand and smiled, knowing that Will understood. Not feeling so nervous now, he stopped fiddling with his cuff links,   
and as they pulled up outside the opera house, he realised that this was already unlike any other relationship he'd ever had.

Hannibal opened Will's door and gave the keys to the valet for parking, then guided Will through the crowd to the entrance. "I hope the seats are to your liking."

They walked up a grand staircase and went through a velvet curtain to a box on the top tier of the opera house. The view was incredible. Will couldnt help smiling, impressed, as he was at the tailors. "Very much so, thank you. You may not care much for money but you certainly know what to do with it." 

Hannibal smiled at the compliment and offered Will the seat next to his.   
As Will sat down he couldn't help but notice a few people in nearby sections shooting curious side glances their way before the lights went lower and he couldn't see their faces anymore. Then he could just feel Hannibal near and felt safe even in the half dark.

The performance began and Will watched as Hannibal lost himself in the story unfolding onstage, told with most supreme vocal prowess that Will had ever heard. As the music reached a most dramatic crescendo, Hannibal took his hand. It was a nice surprise to feel the doctors hand grasp his in the dark and Will smiled to himself as their fingers intertwined. Relaxing even more with the touch of his skin, Will closed his eyes for a few moments, letting the aria wash over him. After what seemed like a very short time, it was the intermission. They left the box and Hannibal led Will to the bar.

"Whiskey, William?"

"You remembered," Will said with a smile.

"Of course Will" Hannibal put a hand on his lower back while asking the bartender for a whiskey and a glass of wine. 

It felt good to have Hannibal's protective hand on his body. Some of the same faces he'd seen earlier were glancing again and though he world normally shy away from physical contact in public, he leaned closer, bringing a warmth that spread through both of them.

"Would you like to sit?"

Will nodded and they moved to a small table near the bar. "We're getting a few looks doctor, have you noticed?" 

Hannibal nodded, and sipped his wine. "People are being rude but they're curious about you, I've never brought company to the opera."

Will raised an eyebrow and smirked a little.  "I'm your first opera date?"

"Why is it so surprising?"

"I...well...because you're an attractive, intelligent, successful, wealthy man and...I would have thought that potential opera dates of any gender would be lining up to be on your arm." Will blushed, just a little and took a sip of his whiskey.

Hannibal softly touched his cheek, exactly where he was blushing. "I don't care about others."

Will looked into his eyes, unafraid to make eye contact. He was vaguely aware that the looks from other people were getting longer when Hannibal touched his cheek but he didn't care now. He leaned close and whispered, his voice vibrating on the older man's skin, "I like being your first and only, doctor. Will you be mine too?"

"It would be an honor Will, but everything in time." He left a soft kiss on Will's cheek, making him blush again.

"I can wait." 

An announcement came over the loud speaker system for the second half and as they got up, Will took Hannibal's hand this time. The looks of the people milling around them were more frequent and intense now and Hannibal was taking mental notes on their rudeness for later. When they took their seats again Will didn't let go of his hand, really relaxing now and enjoying the music, he stroked Hannibal's knuckle with his thumb as they sipped their drinks.

Hannibal didn't usually utter a word during perfomances but being with Will was part of the experiance this time. He leant close to his ear and whispered, "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Of course" Will smiled at him in the half light, "The music is beautiful and...I'm with you."

"You look perfect." 

"That's thanks to the tuxedo. We made a good team at the tailors."

"You don't need a tuxedo to gain perfection William." 

Will smiled again before they both turned their attention back to the performance. The faith that Hannibal had in him was Will's idea of pure perfection. 

When the performance came to an end a little later, it seemed all too soon for both of them. "Shall we go?"

"And where will we be going to doctor?" Will replied with an almost seductive smile as they made their way out of the box and he took Hannibal's hand again.

"Your home Will?" 

Will looked at him and raised an eyebrow again,"You want to come back to my place? Well I'm not going to say no to that doctor."

"I don't mean anything by that, I'm merely driving you home William." He kissed Will's hand and opened the door of the Bentley for him again.

"Still a perfect gentleman I see," Will remarked with a smirk as he got in.

The drive back to Wills house in Wolf Trap seemed shorter and when they pulled up outside, Will could already see Winston waiting for him patiently at the window. Glancing over at Hannibal, there was something bordering disappointment on his face, perhaps that the evening was ending so soon.  "You do realise I'm going to invite you in for coffee doctor?" Will looked at him with a small smirk as he reached to open his door.

"Let me open the door for you," Hannibal walked around to Will's side of the car without answering the question. "Please excuse me Will, I'm being terribly rude. I accept your coffee."

Will tried not to grin at his response. The roles had reversed and now Hannibal seemed suddenly like the nervous one. "Good, I hope you can stomach my instant coffee though. It's not quite up to your impeccable standards." 

"I'm sure it will be fine." Hannibal followed him inside and attempted to regain his composure. 

"Have a seat doctor," Will gestured towards the sofa and ushered some of the dogs into another room before starting to make coffee.

Hannibal sat, certain he was instantly covered in dog hair but busying his mind with thinking about controlling himself. It was becoming increasingly difficult to do that around Will.  
As the kettle boiled, Will walked over and said softly, "I didn't offer to take your coat, what an awful host I'm being tonight." He gestured for Hannibal to stand and started to slip his coat off his broad shoulders. 

"You're doing this on purpose".  
 Their lips almost touched and neither pulled away.

"Well.....You did something very similar when you helped me shave earlier..." Will moved his head forward, stroked his cheek against Hannibal's, letting him feel his smooth skin with just a hint of stubble. "Consider it payback."

"I suppose I deserve it." Hannibal moved Will's face back to him with two fingers and kissed his lips.

"Hmmm..." Will melted into the soft kiss, just as good as the first one they'd shared earlier, then pulled away just enough to say, "Perhaps we should both sit down now." He pushed Hannibal's shoulders, making him sit back down on the sofa before dropping down next to him, kissing him harder and more passionately, stroking his face and neck. Hannibal raised his hands to undo Will's new bowtie 

"I've been dying for you to take this off me since you first put it round my neck at the tailors."

"So have I....and what about taking off this shirt?"

"Hmmm... we can take that off too...as long as I'm not the only one doctor." 

Hannibal let Will take off his shirt, and they both sat for a moment, breathing hard, taking in each others bodies for the first time. Unable to stand the tension any longer, Hannibal pushed Will down so he laid on the sofa, and then positioned himself between his legs.

"Well, well doctor Lecter, you move fast when you want to."

"Are you complaining Will?" 

"Not at all." Will arched his back as Hannibal kissed his neck and chest, running a hand through Hannibal's silver streaked hair.

Hannibal could smell his arousal, sweet and decadent, pouring from his skin and mixing with his own. He bent his head to tease Will's hard nipples with his tongue.

"Hmm...hmm...you have quite a technique there doctor."

Hannibal could feel the skin of Wills chest getting warmer against his face. He moved up and kissed his flushed cheeks, almost sure he could smell the blood pooling underneath the skin there.  
Hannibal sat up again, grabbed Will's hips and thrust, feeling both their erections rubbing together underneath their clothes.  
A soft moan escaped Will's lips and he thrust back up into Hannibal, loving the sensation. 

"Doctor....Ha...Hannibal..." Will put a hand on Hannibal's crotch, wanting to feel the hardness he'd pushed against him in his hand.

"Will... always so impatient." Hannibal bit lightly on Will's lower lip and thrust into his hand making him gasp.

"How can I not be doctor? You've already made me wait."

"Have I? I didn't know you were interested." 

Will laughed softly, a little breathless, and leaned up to catch Hannibal's lips with his own. "Oh I think you knew doctor Lecter.  But I wasn't sure if you were. Not like this anyway. So if we're both interested...." Will pulled him down and turned him so he was on top, straddling Hannibal now, "What are we going to do about it doctor?" 

"I'm not going to do anything. Yet." Hannibal took hold of him, sitting up so that Will was in his lap now, and kissed him softly on the cheek. "I'm terribly sorry Will, this intimacy shouldn't have happened."

They were both breathless and Will dropped his arms away from Hannibal, disappointed and confused. "But....you said you were interested...did I do something wrong?"

Hannibal held Will's face in both hands, stroking his cheeks, "No Will, of course not, I just prefer some time before knowing each other intimately. I haven't changed my mind but you're too precious to me to take things lightly."

Will held onto one of his hands, smiling with relief. "That's .... actually very sweet. Frustrating but sweet. I can wait as long as you need me too....but you have got me all hot and bothered so... " He leaned down close and whispered, " I think you owe me another kiss at least doctor."

"Yes, I do," He kissed Will tenderly then gently moved him off his lap and stood up to put on his shirt and coat. "It's been a pleasure to share this evening with you Will."

Will chuckled again, wondering how exactly he'd ended up sitting there with Hannibal leaving already. "And it was an absolute pleasure for me too." He stood up, still not putting his shirt on. "Thank you for asking me to be your first opera date."

"Thank you for accepting" Hannibal kissed him again then turned, heading for the door.

"Doctor..." Will caught his hand as he opened the front door and leaned up to whisper in his ear, "..if you need to 'unwind' after getting in such a state just now...you can always think of me...I'll be thinking about you." Will pulled back, smirking and leaned against the door frame.

"I could say you're being crude but... I like the idea." 

"Oh I can be cruder doctor...but we've got plenty of time for that. We're taking things slow after all."

"William, I'm enjoying this side of you," He took one more long look at the delectable man, shirtless in front of him, before walking down the steps and heading for his Bentley. 

Will smiled to himself, pleased at the effect he was having on Hannibal then called after him, "So...will you be calling me, doctor? I have a week off and nothing to do, remember?"

"Brunch? Tomorrow? I'll bring everything."

"Sounds good to me. Goodnight doctor, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Will."

Will watched him pull away and drive off before he closed the door, poured a cup of the coffee they didn't get around to drinking and wondered how long exactly he'd have to wait to experience more than just brunch with Hannibal Lecter.


	5. He Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal and Will have that brunch ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this slow burn now seems to be moving a little faster, but we still have plenty in store ;) 
> 
> Hope you guys like this one, and bear with me on the chapter updates still :)

Hannibal watched as Will circled a strawberry along his mouth before biting into it, a single drop of juice falling from his lips. He couldn't wait any longer and rose from his seat to kiss Will hungrily, tasting the sweet strawberry and unique flavour of Will.

Will felt like he was being devoured, he opened his mouth so Hannibal could taste more and moaned, feeling his own voice vibrate on Hannibal's soft wet lips.

"William..." Hannibal moaned his name, "I'm going to fuck you. Hard. I'm going to have all of you" He ripped Will's shirt off and cupped his erection, teasing him, making him desperate.

Will breathed hard and shallow, "Yes..God yes...Hannibal...fuck me...please...don't make me wait any longer."

Hannibal growled possesively as he ripped off the rest of Will's clothes. "Take off my clothes Will and suck my cock, I know you want it."

"Yes...I want it." Will stripped him of his shirt and pants, then pulled on his underwear and dropped to his knees. " All I want is to suck your hard cock, feel it in my mouth and down my throat." He put his lips on the head, looking up at Hannibal and then slid his mouth along slowly, tasting pre come. "Hmmm...Hmmm.." He moaned onto Hannibal's hard flesh, wanting him to feel it, and ran a hand up his inner thigh slowly, then reached back through his legs and gently teased his entrance with a finger.

"Hmm ... yes Will, just like that," Hannibal grabbed him by the hair, pulling on it as he moved his hips, fucking Will's hungry mouth. Will groaned louder as the full force of Hannibal's cock filled his mouth, enjoying every moment until Hannibal stopped suddenly and pulled his mouth away. "Lean face down on the table. Open your legs."

"Are you finally going to fuck me doctor?" Saliva and pre come was still dripping from his mouth but Will couldn't keep the smile off his face as he followed Hannibal's instructions. "You've kept me waiting so long. You'd better make it good."

"I've been wanting to fuck you since the first time I saw you, I wanted to fuck you on top of Jack's desk." He used his foot to separate Will's legs even more, his mouth watering at the sight of Will's hole, ready to be invaded by him. He bit Will's thigh, leaving a mark of possesion. "You're all mine William," Hannibal licked Will's entrance, his mouth watering again at Will's taste, then started fucking him rhtymically with his tongue and a finger.

"Uhh Jesus....fuck yes...Ha...Hannibal....more..." The doctor's mouth and finger felt amazing, hitting Will everywhere he needed it and he liked being so wide open. He tried to reach down for his painfully hard cock but Hannibal had him rammed up against the table so he couldn't quite get to it. "Hannibal....I need to....please..."

"No Will. My cock will make you come." Hannibal stood and positioned himself, he was painfully hard, throbbing and needing Will's warm body. He grabbed Will's hips and thrust inside him, slowly at first but rapidly increasing speed. "Do you like this? Do you like how I'm fucking you? You were so desperate to have my big hard cock inside you."

"Yes..yes...I love it....I'm so desperate.... fill me up Hannibal....."

Will heard knocking as he woke up, breathless and sweating from the best dream he'd had in a long time. And also the wettest. He looked down to find he'd come all over the sheets and his grey boxers. He glanced at the clock on the bedside table '9.59am', and panic set in as he realised it was Hannibal at the door. "Shit." He grabbed some pants to hide the stains on his boxers and hurried to the door. "Doctor, hi" He managed with a smile.

"You're blushing William, is everything ok?" Hannibal raised an eyebrow and stepped inside, holding a bag filled with tupperware containers.

"I uh...yeah I overslept so I literally just ran out of bed." Will shut the door and tried to look relatively normal. "Please take a seat or feel free to use the kitchen, I'm just going to jump in the shower and put some proper clothes on for brunch."

"I'll use the kichen then." Hannibal walked towards the kitchen and started unpacking scrambled eggs with sausage just like the first time they'd had breakfast together, bacon made from a particularly rude pig and some fruit. He started the coffee machine, using his own expensive coffee instead of Will's and the aroma quickly spread through the house.

Will hurried into the bathroom and threw his clothes into the laundy hamper. As he dried off after the shortest shower he'd ever taken, the delicious smell of Hannibal's coffee filled the room. He quickly pulled on some clean pants and a t-shirt and walked back into the kitchen to find him with his sleeves rolled up, laying the food out on the kitchen table. The very one he'd just fucked Will against in the dream. Will tried to push those memories from his mind and concentrate on brunch. "Wow...this looks amazing doctor."

Hannibal smiled, "Thank you, Will. Please" He gestured to the chair for Will to sit, the seductive scent of his sweat and come was now totally gone from his body, and Hannibal already missed it."Coffee?"

"Yes thanks, I'd love some. It smells fantastic." Will couldn't help looking at Hannibal's strong forearms as he poured the coffee, he could almost feel the doctor holding him against the table with them. "Is this the same meal you made for me that morning, when we'd just met?"

Hannibal nodded slightly. "Good memory, Will. Yes, this is just like the first time I cooked for you. I must say I'm quite pleased you remember."

Will smiled back at him, "Of course I remember. People don't make a habit of bringing me breakfast doctor." He took a mouthful off eggs, they tasted just as fantastic as that morning. "Hmmm...especially as delicious as this."

The corner of Hannibal's lips lifted a little, completely pleased at his reaction. He picked up the last container and opened it. "Would you like some strawberries?"

Will choked slightly on his eggs. "Sorry..uh...yes thanks..."

Hannibal eyed him blushing again as he served the strawberries on a small plate and set it down. He sipped from his coffee and picked up one of the strawberries left in the container, biting into it as Will watched him, it was like the dream all over again and Will's blush deepened as he thought about it. Realising he was chewing really slowly he looked down at his plate and tried once again to clear it from his mind.

Hannibal's nostrils flared, his nose catching the smell of Will's arousal again. "You're being very quiet today, Will."

"I'm just...um...tired I guess...." He busied himself with putting more food on his plate.

"Perhaps I shouldn't have come then."

Will stopped chewing so he wouldn't choke on his food again. "No, I'm really glad you..uh... _came_." He smiled reassuringly at Hannibal. "Ive been looking forward to it. I'm sorry I'm....distracted..."

"I can smell your arousal, it's quite distracting to me, fresh and deeply sweet."

Will dropped his fork and choked again. "You...can smell that now? Jesus, I'm trying not to be but you're still picking it up?"

"I'm sorry Will, I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable, I'm just trying to offer consolation, I'm just as affected by your arousal as you are." He took Will's hand and held it over the table, sipping his coffee again.

Will smiled, still blushing a little, "It's actually a relief that you know, I can stop trying to hide it now and really enjoy this food. Sorry if its distracting you that much."

"Don't worry about that, I might be able to help, if you want me to." Hannibal moved his hand to Will's leg, just above his knee.

Will raised an eyebrow, a smirk playing on his lips. "What did you have in mind doctor? Considering you wanted to wait for anymore intimacy."

"A little something, just to help with this predicament." Hannibal slid from his chair and kneeled at Will's side, then unzipped his pants. "Do I need to stop William?" He looked at him, waiting.

Will looked down at him, surprised but so aroused. He licked his dry lips and shook his head in response, then opened his legs wider.

Hannibal reached into Will's boxers, gently pulling out his cock, already hard and waiting for Hannibal's touch. He moved closer and licked it from the shaft to tip, running his tongue over the slit and finally spitting on it to lubricate it. Looking Will in the eyes, he moved back and started stroking, slowly.

Will looked back at him, making eye contact as he stroked, getting wet and leaking onto Hannibal's hand. He was so aroused. Instinctively he pulled his t-shirt over his head and started to rub his nipples, so hard and sensitive, then took Hannibal's spare hand in his own and intertwined theirfingers, needing the connection.

Hannibal stroked faster, using his thumb to rub Will's slit. "Soon I'll make you mine William, we will be joined together... forever."

Will gasped and writhed under Hannibal's touch and his own. "I had a dream." He blurted out. "You said...that I was yours as you....uhh...."

"As I what, Will? Tell me about your dream." Hannibal kept stroking and kissed the head of his cock, wanting to consume him completely but not wanting to surrender himself to it. Sex had never been a truly important thing for him before, never had he desired someone as he desired Will.

"As you....fu....fucked me. Sorry but...there's no other way to say it doctor. " Will could hardly believe what he was saying in front of doctor Lecter but he couldn't stop now either. "You fucked me against this table and it felt amazing. You were hard and big and I wanted it so desperately. " He gasped, " And I woke up in soaked sheets because I dreamt of you." He was getting close to climaxing and it felt so good to be happening for real this time. A beautiful heat gathered in his stomach, and he tingled all over.

Hannibal felt himself get even harder, tenting the fabric of his tailored pants. "I'd love to fuck you senseless." He was sure the word sounded alien coming from him, but sex was no time to be polite. Hearing him swear was so arousing for Will, adding to the experience. Hannibal could feel him close to coming, and kissed his stomach, going up leaving open mouthed kisses all over till he reached his nipples. When he knew Will was on the bridge of coming he softly bit, eliciting a loud moan as the heat overwhelmed Will and he let go, spilling white hot come onto Hannibal's hand.

He pulled Hannibal up enough to kiss him roughly, panting and shuddering still. "God I...needed that..."

Hannibal smiled into the kiss "I'm happy to give you what you need." He tucked Will back into his pants and zipped them, then kissed him again. "Wait for me on the sofa." He said softly, then walked to the kitchen and wash his hands before he cleared the table.

Will wanted to satisfy him too, he could see how hard Hannibal was, but he did as Hannibal wanted, unsteadily getting up and making his way to the sofa. He sat and watched Hannibal busy in his kitchen and Hannibal could feel his eyes watching every move he made. When he was finished washing the dishes he walked towards the sofa and kissed Will's temple. He looked satisfied, but the aroma of sex still clung to him and Hannibal breathed it in.

Will smiled at the gentle gesture and looked up at him, then put a hand on his crotch. "Are you going to let me take care of this? I want to give you what you need too... _Hannibal_." He said softly, emphasising his name, making it even more intimate.

Hannibal took his hand away and kissed the palm then guided it back again before kissing him hungrily making him moan with surprise and pleasure because this kiss was just like the dream. Will stroked and rubbed Hannibal's cock through the fabric, feeling it get damp under his skin, then gently moved him back, "I want to be on my knees." Will dropped to kneel in front of him, undid his pants and yanked them down with his boxers. He put his mouth on Hannibal's hard cock, looking up at him as he slid his lips along, collecting and tasting pre come.

Hannibal gasped and moaned obscenely, he couldn't help himself, despite wanting to hold back. Will was persistent. "Hmm... hmm...Will..."

Will moaned against his cock so he'd feel the vibration, making this even more like the dream, and slid his hand up Hannibal's inner thigh, reaching through his legs for real this time and starting to tease his entrance with a finger. But Hannibal took his hand and kissed it as an apology before moving it to his thigh. "Not yet." 

Will looked up at him and took his mouth off just enough to say, "You're exasperating doctor." He kissed the head of Hannibal's cock and ran his tongue over the slit slowly. "I want you to thrust into me." Then he licked up the length, humming against Hannibal's rock hard flesh before moving back down to put his mouth on the head again. "Fuck me in the mouth."

Hannibal looked down, overcome with lust at Will's willingness and crude turn of phrase. He grabbed him by the hair and thrust into his mouth, slowly, then increasing the movements to let him adjust.

It was like the dream again and Will loved it. He got used to how big Hannibal was, filling his throat as he gradually increased the thrusts. But then he needed and wanted more. Feeling insatiable he pushed his head forwards and back faster, and squeeze Hannibal's thighs and hips, moaning, encouraging him to thrust harder and faster. Hannibal couldn't deny them both the pleasure. He felt his orgasm so close now and thrust harder into his mouth, feeling his cock deep in Will's warm throat, as he desperately held onto his hair and arm, sure he'd leave a bruise.

Will felt like he was choking, but he was enjoying it. So much. He moaned with pleasure, and felt himself dripping wet in his pants again, revelling in the realisation that he was going to come just from blowing Hannibal. His neck ached and he felt Hannibal's fingers digging into his scalp and arm, but Will wouldn't stop, not until the doctor came.

Will's lustful moans pushed Hannibal over the edge and he climaxed, hard and deep into Will's throat. Will felt it shooting down, hot like whiskey but tasting only of Hannibal. Licking his dry lips and whispering Will's name, Hannibal offered him his hands.

Looking up at him, Will swallowed involuntarily with Hannibal's cock still in his mouth and held onto his open arms, then shuddered and came in his pants. Only then did he slide his lips off slowly.

Hannibal inhaled deeply as Will's sweet aroma invaded the room again and he pulled him to stand, finally able to embrace him. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

Breathless and with his eyes watering, Will smirked at him. "Yes....I've...never come like that before...just from pleasuring someone else. And what about you doctor? You had to enjoy that surely. I worked so hard."

"I loved every minute." Will's lips looked red and swollen and Hannibal couldn't resist kissing him again.

"Hmmm..." Will's lips were so sensitve but he smiled and moaned softly into the kiss. "That feels nice..." He stroked Hannibal's face. "I'm very glad it was worth how exhausted I am now. I think I'm going to shower, again, and go back to bed. Would you like to join me doctor? Just to sleep, I promise not to get carried away if you don't."

"I like the idea, but don't take a shower yet, I like how you smell."

Will raised an eyebrow and smirked again, "Post coital and covered in my own come?" He picked up a tissue to wipe his mouth. "As well as yours."

"You have no idea how much I like having my smell all over you, mixing with your own." Hannibal took the tissue from him and cleaned a drop of come from his cheek.

"Well....you'll just have to make me come more often and you can keep enjoying the aroma, doctor Lecter." Will kissed him again, then took his hand to lead him to the bedroom.

 


	6. Someone Saves Will Graham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal get a nasty surprise, but then their day gets so much better ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for bearing with me on the slow updates guys! Hope you enjoy this one, there's a bit of drama as well as the usual fluff and smut you've come to expect from us ;)
> 
>  
> 
> VERY IMPORTANT!! PLEASE READ!
> 
> I'm sorry there's people who dislike Will calling Hannibal "doctor" but he DOES call him like that, A LOT, and it's something that doesn't seem to change ever, I actually think he starts calling him like that as a term of endearment or to be a smart ass not that much because that's Hannibal's title or something. We are not going to stop calling Hannibal "doctor", so if you are really angry or annoyed by that, please remember you don't HAVE to read this.  
> Please stop leaving angry and/or rude comments.
> 
> Miryam

Hannibal woke to the sound of Will's cellphone and turned to see him groaning and trying to answer. He yawned and stretched his body then kissed Will's shoulder before standing up and signaling to the bathroom to let Will know he was heading for a shower.

Groggily, Will picked up the phone and saw Jack's name on the caller id. "Jack? Its my week off, what is it?"

"I know that Will but this is important! Travis Hanson, the 'Lake Killer', he got out Will, he's escaped from the BSHCI."

"Jesus Christ. How the hell did that happen? Doesn't Chilton ever lock the door on that place?"

"All I know is that in sessions with Dr Bloom, he expressed a wish to exact revenge on you, for catching him. I'm going to send some officers over to watch your house, no arguments ok Will?"

"Alright..alright...bye Jack." Will hung up, remembering with growing dread the Lake Killer case and wondering how safe he and Hannibal both were now.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Hannibal took a new toothbrush he found next to the sink and brushed his teeth before showering. He could faintly hear Will's voice, a little agitated, but it didn't seem like something too urgent so he step in the shower, the warm water welcomed in the cold weather of Wolf Trap.

Will heard the water running in the shower, and thought about joining him, hoping he could be persuaded to get close again. But then he heard something else, something less appealing than the sound of Hannibal in his shower. He got out of bed and walked to the bedroom door, hoping he might find Winston or Buster there but instead there was nothing. Then the noise again, and a shadow out of the corner of his eye, before a hand grabbed him roughly.

In the bathroom, Hannibal had faintly heard Will opening the door but didn't hear it close again, arousing his suspicion that all was not ok. He turned off the water and listened.

The hand that had grabbed Will was now over his mouth, he tried to call out for Hannibal but his screams were muffled.

"My my, Mr Graham," Travis whispered in his ear, "Do you have a friend in the shower? Perhaps I'll have to finish her too."

Will heard the shower stop running and took the opportunity to bite into Travis's hand, digging his nails into his arm, he grunted but barely made a sound. Then Will noticed how he smelled. Like disinfectant and hospital food, the horribly familar scent of The Baltimore State Hospital for The Criminally Insane. Will hoped to God that Hannibal would pick up on the scent too.

As he stepped out of the shower that's exactly what he did. For a second he thought he might be imagining but the aroma was too persistent to be his imagination. He put on his boxers and carefully walked back into Will's room and out into the hallway. The scene that greeted him made him see red behind his eyes.

Will was so relieved to see Hannibal but scared that he'd get hurt. He needn't have worried. Quicker than Will could blink, Hannibal was right next to them, taking hold of Travis and breaking his neck in miliseconds then discarding him like trash. He fell to the floor and Will stood, panting and shaking.

"Are you alright Will?" Hannibal wrapped his arms around him, holding him tight. He could feel his own hands shaking, it took him by surprise how affected he was by the possibility of Will being harmed.

"Yeah...yes.." Will managed to say, as he held onto him. "Jack rang...said Travis Hanson had escaped....then he appeared...I tried to warn you... but he..." He trailed off, his voice almost breaking with emotion and shock.

"Shh... you don't need to explain. Go and wait for me in the living room. I need to call Jack and put on my clothes."

Will nodded, and made his way into the living room. He was still shivering so he picked up a sweater he'd left on the back of a chair and put it on, then sat down on the sofa and waited for Hannibal.

In the bedroom, Hannibal called Jack and told him briefly what had happened. He was desperate to get back to Will so he dressed quickly and picked up a blanket before hurrying through to the living room. "Here," he said and wrapped the blanket around Will. "Let me make some tea."

Will gathered the blanket around himself as he put it round his shoulders, then watched him in the kitchen, still feeling bewildered and not quite himself. "What...are we going to tell Jack if he asks? That you were here for brunch?"

Hannibal left the kettle on the stove and sighed, "We can tell him whatever you're comfortable with." He suddenly realized that the smell of Will's attacker was still lingering around the house and clinging to Will.

Will could see him inhaling the air, breathing something in. "Can you smell us, from earlier? Or _him_? I can shower soon and get the scent of that bastard off me." He shivered again and pulled the blanket further round his body.

"Don't worry about it Will, let me check if you're injured first." Hannibal poured a cup of tea and gave it to Will before kneeling in front of him and examining his arms. "Thankfully he just bruised you, does it hurt anywhere?"

Will shook his head. "You made sure it wasn't worse." He managed a small smile. "We're together." He said in a delayed reaction, "I mean...that's what I want to tell Jack."

Hannibal looked at him, the corner of his lips lifted in a semi smile, "Wonderful." He kissed Will's hand as there was a loud knock at the door then got up to answer it.

Jack strode in. "Will are you alright?"

"Yes...I'm fine..thanks to Doctor Lecter."

"This went down way too fast, it would appear that Dr Chilton didnt accurately tell me when Hanson had escaped. It's lucky you were here doctor." He hadn't asked why yet, but looked across at the table and saw the bag that Hannibal had brought for brunch along with some empty tupperware.

Hannibal cleared his throat, following Jack's gaze. "I'm glad I was able to help Will, unfortunately I was so distressed to have killed Mr Hanson"

Jack nodded, "It's distressing...and intriguing doctor. How on earth did you manage to overpower a man so adept at killing? They usually keep him in a straitjacket at the hospital because he's so strong and unpredictable."

"I'm not weak Jack and I took him by surprise." Hannibal said as he sat down next to Will.

Jack nodded again, as Will felt the protective presence of Hannibal next to him. "He saved my life."

"I don't mean to be rude Jack, but having a man's body in one's house is not something you would want to prolong, is it possible you can tell your team to take Mr Hanson's body out? I'm sure they'll be able to examine it in the back at the lab and as for Will and I, we can come in give our accounts of what happened tomorrow morning."

Jack raised his eyebrows and Will stopped himself from smiling at how Hannibal was protecting him and putting Jack in his place.

"Of course." Jack went over to he front door and motioned for the crime scene team to move in. "Normally we'd want to take statements as soon as possible so the event is fresh in your mind, as you know Will. But....I think we can make an exception this time. I'll see you both tomorrow." Will nodded and watched him leave, then sat closer to Hannibal and waited for the forensics team to finish up in his bedroom.

After what seemed like hours but was a much shorter time, they packed up and left the house. After the final goodbye of Beverly Katz telling Hannibal that he, "needed to take care of Will," they were finally alone again.

Will sighed heavily and shrugged the blanket off, standing up next to Hannibal, finally feeling a little more like himself again. He put his head on Hannibal's shoulder."Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me." Hannibal kissed his head and there it was, the awful smell of his attacker clinging to him. "Come." he said, offering Will his hand and guiding him to his bathroom. Without saying anything, he undressed him and start cleansing his skin and hair of Travis Hanson's foul stench.

Will was grateful to be rid of his clothes and what was on them and watched as Hannibal gently, slowly bathed his skin. "I meant what I said. You saved my life doctor."

"Let's not talk about that, I was lucky he was too distracted." Hannibal started drying his skin, happy that he could only smell Will now, his unique scent permeating the air and dancing on it like a melody. As he tied a towel around his waist he found himself wanting to mark Will, to possess him completely, to erase every trace of that man from his skin. He blinked in surprise at the intensity of what he felt, then leaned in and kissed Will's soft lips.

The kiss was unexpected but exactly what Will needed and he melted into it, full of reassurance and safety. He held onto Hannibal's neck and stroked with his thumb.

A low growl escaped Hannibal's mouth, he yanked off the towel covering Will and gathered him in his arms, carrying him through to the bedroom. "Will, let me make you mine." he said between kisses and soft bites to his lips.

"And what happened to taking things slowly doctor?" Will managed breathlessly, smiling, getting taken over by passion as he responded with kisses and arched his back under Hannibal's touches.

"I... can't stand it, I can't stand that he touched you." Hannibal said, looking deeply into his eyes.

Will took hold of his face and looked back at him. "It matters that much to you? I...I mean that much?"He was surprised but it turned him on more that Hannibal was being so possessive.

"Yes Will." Hannibal thrust into him, wishing his clothes would just disappear from his body. "It means so much...to me."

"I had no idea..." Will pulled on his shirt with one hand and his pants with the other, getting as desperate as Hannibal was. "Take these off...we don't have to wait...this is precious _, this_ moment, right now."

Hannibal pulled off his clothes as quickly as possible and got on top of Will again, this time between his legs. Will's skin felt warm and soft, softer than he'd even thought it would be and he buried his face in Will's neck, kissing and biting while thrusting his hips to rub their erections together.

Will gasped and murmured his name. It felt so good to finally have Hannibal's naked body on his, moving against him. "In the drawer I have some..." He trailed off, kissing Hannibal, opening his mouth and exploring the doctor with his tongue. "....I'm so ready for you..."

Hannibal reached out for the drawer and took out lube and a condom. "Do I need to use this?" He held the condom up, hoping Will would say no, he really didn't want anything between them but wanted to respect Will's wishes.

Will took it from his hand and threw it aside. "We don't need it. I want to feel you properly at last."

Hannibal smiled and kissed him again then poured some lube on his hand and waited a few moments for it to warm before penetrating him gently with one finger. He looked into Will's eyes again and at his flushed cheeks. "You look lovely" he said as he thrust his finger rhythmically in and out.

Will couldn't help smiling as he writhed around on the bed, enjoying this new sensation. "There's something...you should know..." He took a deep breath, "I haven't...done this with another man before," His cheeks flushed deeper. "So you're going to need to really open me up first like this ok?"

Hannibal growled again, he loved the idea of being the first man to have Will. "You don't need to worry, I'll take good care of you." He lowered his head to lick Will's nipple before going down further and sucking his cock hungrily, his finger still inside him.

"Uhh...oh God...Hannibal...yes.." His mouth felt even more incredible on Will's cock than it had at brunch, Will grabbed for his hair and his spare hand, intertwining fingers again. Sex came with a connection for Will, so he needed to feel him close. "I trust you."

Hannibal held his hand tighter as a response and added other finger to thrust inside, his own cock now dripping pre come. Will felt him leaking onto his skin and he liked it, knowing he caused that as well as making him hard. He was getting so many new sensations at once he was almost overwhelmed and he made a low noise from somewhere deep within as he felt Hannibal lick his slit, "Jesus Christ yes...." Hannibal was really opening him up, stretching him, he could feel it, but Will was still nervous. "When I've been grabbing your crotch...it wasn't just a come on doctor I... wanted to know, to feel how big your are...is this going to hurt?"

"I'll try to be as gentle as I can but you should tell me if I'm hurting you."

Will nodded, reassured as Hannibal licked his cock from shaft to tip and moved down again leaving open mouthed kisses to the base, his fingers making scissor like motions inside him. Enjoying the kisses and licks as Hannibal stretched him open even more, Will ran his fingertips over his nipples, adding another sensation, remembering that he'd done that earlier without thinking and it felt so good. Hannibal added a third finger and felt him tense up so hit his prostate to distract his from the pain.

Will moaned loudly, he'd never felt anything like it before, pain but so much pleasure in a place where no lover had ever touched him. "Uhh God..Hannibal..."

Hannibal knew Will was near orgasm, he could feel it. He stopped sucking, leaving him wanting for release, but kept thrusting with his fingers, occassionally taking them out and licking Will's entrance.

Will's breathing was so erratic he felt like it might stop altogether. "I'm ...so close.. when are you going to...?" He lost his words in pleasure as his head rolled to one side on the bed, his thighs twitching and his cock leaking profusely onto his kindled skin.

Hannibal took his fingers out and positioned himself then pushed inside Will, slowly, letting him feel every inch of his cock invading his body. He felt Will's thighs twitching, his whole body over stimulated.

"Hmmmmm....." Will moaned long and softly as Hannibal slid into him, it felt different but wonderful. He sore but enjoying it and started to move with him slowly, feeling his flesh so hard inside. "This is...so good..."

Hannibal smiled and kissed him softly while thrusting slowly, one of his hands teasing Will's nipple. "I love your smell, even more now."

"You have such a thing for scent doctor...." Will smiled and ran a hand up Hannibal's body slowly, then held onto his neck again, moving more with him and pushing back harder occasionally, testing how it felt. "You know...just where to touch..." His nipples were so hard and sensitive, and Hannibal's touch was incredible.

"I aim to please you Will." Hannibal said, a little out of breath, thrusting harder, Will's legs caging him between his body, holding him tight. He spat on his hand and start stroking Will's cock.

"Yes...uhh...yes.." Will looked down to watch Hannibal stroke, getting overwhelmed again with all the sensations of him inside and outside of his body. He put one hand on Hannibal's, stroking together then involuntarily reached up and ran the fingertips of his other hand across his own lips, sucking and biting on them, moaning and closing his eyes.

Hannibal kept thrusting, loving the sound and smell their bodies make together. He adjusted his hips and thrust directly into Will's prostate, hitting him where he needed it, then let go of his cock and started caressing his lower abdomen. "Keep stroking."

Will did as he said, not wanting that sensation to end as another one began. He pushed back into Hannibal hard and fast in this new position, feeling him hit where he had with his fingers. "Yes, yes, don't stop...fuck yes...harder."

Hannibal desperately thrust, wanting nothing else but to make him come, and sucked on his nipple as he started stroking his cock again. "Come for me William." he said between breaths.

Will liked how this felt, the bridge between pleasure and ecstasy. Sweet euphoria. He thrust back into Hannibal again and again, and came suddenly, as heat overwhelmed him, splashing white hot between both their bodies. Hannibal felt him shudder, his whole body lost in ecstasy and after a few more thrusts he came deep inside Will, marking him on the inside.

Will panted, holding on so tightly, feeling Hannibal fill him up deep inside, a new and amazing experience. "Hannibal...Hannibal....uhh." He shuddered again, feeling aftershocks of pleasure.

Hannibal pulled out gently and lay beside Will, feeling his whole body still shivering, his lips trembling. He reached out and grabbed a blanket, covering both their warm, damp bodies.

"So...was I worth the wait...was it good for you too?" Will managed to say, looking in Hannibal's eyes as his lips stopped trembling finally and his body began to still.

"It was perfect. You're perfect." Hannibal wrapped his arm further around Will, drawing small patterns over the skin of his back, enjoying the new smell of both their bodies together.

Will was relieved, smiling in response, as he ran his fingers through Hannibal's chest hair. "So I can look forward to more of that doctor?"

"I doubt I could stay away from you... even if I wanted to." Hannibal smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Glad to hear it, because I need you now." Will's eyelids felt heavy and he was suddenly so exhausted. "I'm just going to close my eyes.. for a sec...ok.." He let his eyes close, feeling safe and loved in Hannibal's arms.

"Ok." Hannibal kissed him again and closed his eyes too, falling asleep feeling as content as Will did.

 


	7. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal have their first morning together after having sex for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, this is Miryam ;) I'm trying to help Fannibalistic with the edition of our fics, as some of you already know, english is my second language and I'm definetly not a good writer, but I'm really trying to make this work. I was supposed to edit this AND THEN send it to Fannibalistic so she could correct the mistakes, but SHHHH, this is a secret between you and me ;)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Note to Fannibalistic: please don't kill me!
> 
> [Note to Miryam: Lol ;) It's brilliant and you did an awesome job! A very nice surprise for me ;) )

Hannibal regained consciousness due to a slight shoulder pain, he opens his eyes and sees Will sleeping peacefully with his head on his shoulder, Hannibal thinks perhaps Will’s sleep was too peaceful considering he killed someone in this very house last night. He sighs. While Hannibal doesn’t regret having intimacy with Will since their relationship as always been about intimacy, physical intimacy is something he was hoping he could delay for more time.

Will stirs, his eyelids flutter open slowly and he sees Hannibal and smiles, remembering that he was there and he’s safe in his arms. He still feels a little sore from the attack and from his first time with Hannibal last night, but his mind floods back to how wonderful that was. "Good morning doctor."

Hannibal smiles, "Good morning Will. How did you sleep?"  He moves back his shoulders just a little to try and rearrange their bodies in a more comfortable position.

"Very well despite what happened yesterday." Will strokes Hannibal’s face. "...Because you were here with me."

"I'm glad I'm of comfort to you." Hannibal takes the hand that Will used to stroke his face and kisses it, leaving it to rest on his chest.

Will sighs contentedly "I could lay like this forever. But I suppose we have to actually get up sometime." He says smiling.

"We can stay as long as you want, fortunately for us, I have no appointments on Sundays"

"Hmmm...Sounds good to me."Will trails his fingers through Hannibal’s chest hair and kisses him softly. "We could make breakfast, together." He says smiling, "I normally skip it to be honest. But not today"

"Excellent idea Will." The thought of taking a shower crosses Hannibal’s mind but he leaves it for later, he likes smelling Will in himself and his own smell on Will’s body is something he can't get enough of.

Will leaves another soft kiss on Hannibal’s lips then gets out of bed, feeling very aware that he was naked, despite what they've done together already, but comfortable enough for Hannibal to see him like that. He puts some pants on and a t-shirt and offers his hand to Hannibal.

Hannibal takes his hand and after kissing his forehead he starts dressing himself, leaving his waistcoat and coat over a chair “What would you like to have for breakfast?"

"Eggs." Will says straightaway with a smile. "I love how you cook them." He takes Hannibal’s hand as they walk towards the kitchen.

"Very well, eggs then" they enter the kitchen and Hannibal stands at the sink, washing his hands "it's a beautiful morning" he says looking out the window.

"It really is." Will sighs and put his head on Hannibal’s shoulder, washing his hands too. He can hear a couple of the dogs who've woken up already moving around in the living room. "I don’t normally notice it as much as I am right now." He smiles at Hannibal

Hannibal smiles again "I like how you smell this morning"

Will smirks a little "You like that I smell of you... Of what we did."

"Yes, Will" He looks at Will and kiss his lips. He starts cooking something simple and yet he knows it'll taste good.

Will watches him cook for a few moments, and then he moves behind Hannibal, wrapping his arms around his waist and laying his head on his shoulder. He feels happy and just wants to be close and hold Hannibal. "I could get used to this."

Hannibal finishes making their food with the comfortable weight of Will’s body on his back and once they start eating he speaks again "You seem content"

Will smiles back at Hannibal as he eats “I am. And it feels good for a change. And this..."  He picks up some eggs with his fork and feeds it to Hannibal. "...is amazing"

Hannibal chews the food Will offered and nods, pleased.  He pats his hand and start eating, looking at Will. "I wasn't so sure it was time to add physical intimacy to our relationship but I'm enjoying this"

Will nods "I'm relieved you're happy too. I could tell there was something...not right. I could feel it."He strokes Hannibal’s hand with his thumb and his smile drops a little "You don’t... regret what we did, right?"

Hannibal drinks from his coffee "I regret I might have been too harsh."

Will squeezes his hand, wanting to reassure him, "I know you wanted to take it slow and I respect that .And I'm glad because that means that...I matter to you." He smiles "But... I was starting to get a little worried that you didn’t feel as strongly for me as I feel for you."

"Nonsense Will. I have very strong feelings for you" He kisses his hand and resumes eating.

"That's alright then." Will keep holding his hand as he eats, "So...will you still be holding back....with the uhh...intimacy?" He says not looking up from his plate.

"I'm certainly not thinking about that. Would you want me to?" Hannibal finishes his breakfast and drinks the last of his coffee.

Will smirks, "Not now that I've had a taste of how good intimacy is with you."

Hannibal smiles, pleased again "As much as I like your smell right now, perhaps we should take a shower, Jack is probably wondering why we haven't gone to Quantico to testify yet"

"Probably. But he can wait a little longer." Will smirks again "I don't want to hurry that shower."

Hannibal likes the way Will is trying to stretch their time together, it pleases and reassures him. He stands without releasing Will’s hand and pulls a little, just to make sure Will will follow him.

Will lets Hannibal guide him towards his bathroom, his arousal and anticipation building. He’s sure Hannibal can smell it, it can't be hidden from him.

Hannibal smells his arousal and closes his eyes, enjoying it before they stand inside Will’s bathroom. He makes Will stand in front of the mirror and take his shirt off.

Will watches their reflections as Hannibal undresses him, its turning him on even more.

Hannibal gets closer to Will and smells behind his ear, he closes his eyes and kisses the same place. After a second he alternates between smelling Will and kissing his neck, looking at their reflection on the mirror while he’s doing it.

Will closes his eyes for a moment and whispers, "I love it when you breathe me in."

"Your smell is intoxicating Will" he bites Will’s shoulder and embraces him.

"Hmm...." Will licks his own lips and holds onto Hannibal’s arms around him. "Touch me Hannibal"

"I am touching you Will. You're too impatient."Hannibal starts taking off Will’s pants while kissing the back of his neck, pausing to breathe him in again.

Will loves that Hannibal is still behind him undressing him. "You know very well...hmmm...what I meant..." He feels his pants fall to the floor and sees himself naked and hard in the mirror, he sees Hannibal looking at him hungrily. "Your touch is intoxicating too...and I need it..."

The corner of Hannibal’s mouth lifts and he bites Will’s back, just between his shoulder blades "I like hearing you talk while I touch you."

Will moans softly at the bites and keeps talking to turn Hannibal on further. "I...need your touch... your lips... your fingers... your tongue... all of you..."

Hannibal strokes Will’s hips before stroking his cock. He feels it twitch and getting harder under his touch.

"Look at your face in the mirror Will."

Will can watch his expression change, his jaw dropping open, his pupils dilating, "I see what..uhh...you're doing to me.."

"What am I doing to you Will?" He touches Will’s belly and keeps stroking his cock, rubbing his slit with his thumb.

Will moans at the different sensations, he loves how Hannibal has picked up that he likes to be touched on his stomach. "Touching me...caressing me...driving me crazy..."

Hannibal separates Will’s legs a little with his foot and he moves up his body the hand that he was using to stroke Will’s cock.

Will could feel it though Hannibal has barely touched him yet, he’s learning it's a sensitive place for himself. "Hannibal...." Will barely whispers...

"What Will?" Hannibal touches Will’s nipple again, firmly this time.

Will’s breaths are shallow and he’s starting to tingle all over "You...know...mmm...what you're doing...to me...you know... what I need..."

"What do you need Will? I want to hear it from you" He kisses the back of Will’s neck while he slightly pinch his nipple. Hannibal feels Will’s cock getting harder.

Will moans again, louder, "Uhh God... I need....I need...you to make me come...rub harder...pinch...stroke...please..."

"Yes Will" Hannibal strokes Will’s cock harder while pinching his nipples, he licks his fingers and rubs them, watching them getting like little hard pebbles on Will’s chest "Always so sensitive Will, not only to your surroundings but to the touch on your skin too"

Will can't think of anything else. Hannibal’s wet fingers feel incredible and his nipples are getting sore buy it's just adding to the arousal "God... Hannibal...yes...yes... “He tries to keep watching but his eyes close and his breaths get quicker, his head is lolling to one side, he’s so close.

"Look at your reflection William, I want you to see your own face when you come" Hannibal bites his shoulder and use the hand that was stroking his nipples to penetrate him slowly but deeply with just one finger.

Will opens his eyes just before Hannibal pushes his finger inside him and then he sees himself. He watches his mouth drop open, his eyes wide as he comes, spurting white hot lust over the floor, the mirror and Hannibal’s hand.  He feels like he’s on fire and struggles to catch his breath, leaning back against Hannibal, unsteady as he holds him up.

Hannibal removes his finger from inside Will and tastes his come after he finishes stroking his cock. He embraces him "You look beautiful Will"

He manages to smile, "I look disheveled...and debauched..." Will turns to kiss him, tasting himself on Hannibal’s lips.  "Now, I definitely need that shower."

Hannibal smiles "I would insist you don't shower if we didn't need to go see Jack"

"And I'd let you..." He trails his fingers across Hannibal’s shirt "...But we do have to and I'm suddenly very aware that I'm the only one naked here doctor." He smirks at Hannibal "What shall we do to remedy that?"

Hannibal gets closer to Will "You should take my clothes off Will" He whispers in his ear.

"Yes...I really should doctor." He says with a smirk as he unbuttons his shirt and slips it off his shoulders then unzips Hannibal’s pants and pull them down slowly, dropping to his knees. He looks up at him and then he kisses Hannibal’s thighs, then his hips and across his tummy.

Hannibal gasps softly when he kisses his belly "Let's get that shower" He says offering him his hand.

Will takes his hand and stands up stepping into the shower with him. Will turns it on and looks at Hannibal in the eyes as the water cascades down upon them. He moves a stray lock of hair from Hannibal’s face then wraps his arms around him, wanting to be close.

"Are you ok, Will?" the displays of affection makes Hannibal think that Will might have been feeling insecure with their new relationship and he’s taking the opportunity to make him talk about it.

Will nods and takes a sponge to start gently bathing Hannibal’s shoulders."You’re surprised I'm being so...close. " It wasn’t a question, Will can tell. "I'm...a very affectionate person though people assume I'm not capable of that. " He looks at Hannibal "It just takes the right person to bring it out."

"I'm pleased you think I'm the right person" Hannibal embraces Will under the cascading water and kisses the top of his head.

Will smiles, enjoying the embrace. "You are." He hesitates for a moment, but then he says quietly "I lied. Not an outright lie, more a lie of omission."

Hannibal feels his brows rising slightly in surprise "Lie of omission, Will?"

Will doesn’t looks up but still holds onto Hannibal, "I...said I hadn't been with another man before. And that was true. What I didn’t say was...I hadn't been with anyone. Man or woman. You were the first."

Hannibal is truly pleased he’s the only person who has had Will’s body the way he did last night. He takes the cheap shampoo Will uses and pours it on his hand to start washing Will’s hair, it smells like synthetic lavender, awful smell. He still can't hide he’s pleased with what Will had just said but he starts speaking anyways "While that only shows how ostracized you are from society, I can only say I like the idea of being the only person who is and has been able to make you his"

Will smiles again, reassured and enjoying the way Hannibal is washing is hair. "I was afraid you might think it was...weird." He puts his hands on Hannibal’s hips, "And I guess that's why I want to be close to you. It's all new to me and I like having you near."

"I enjoy having you near" Hannibal rinses Will’s hair and start washing his back "You are still very tense Will"

"Hmm...That feels good...." Will leans against the shower wall as Hannibal washes his back and smiles, "I have a feeling you don’t enjoy the aroma of my cheap soap choices."

"I prefer the finest things I can get. Having you using this, is the equivalent of preparing a beautiful dish and then pouring a pound of salt over it" He takes the shampoo bottle and hands it to Will so he can wash his hair.

Will can't help laughing a little. "Well after that analogy I can't possibly bathe you in this. Don't move, “He says and steps out of the shower, putting down the shampoo and opening the cabinet. He gets back in with Hannibal and holds up a beautiful golden bottle. "Christmas present from Bella and Jack. Though I have a feeling it was chosen by Mrs Crawford rather than Jack himself."

Hannibal looks at the bottle "Why haven't you used it before?"

"I suppose..." Will opens the bottle and pours some on his hands, starting to wash Hannibal’s hair gently. "....that I didn't think it was my kind of thing. But I see things differently with you."

"We complement each other Will." Hannibal closes his eyes and lets him wash his hair.

Will smiles, "Yes, we do doctor." He leans in for one soft kiss and keeps washing Hannibal’s hair.


	8. Communion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take a darker turn as Will and Hannibal share more of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok...this is definitely darker than the other chapters so far in this fic. So as a heads up, particularly to our regular readers, have a look at the tags, which I've now updated and if you feel comfortable we'd love for you to keep reading and let us know what you think of this one :) We're very pleased with how it turned out :)  
> More chapters are coming as soon as I can edit them, and they may or may not be following a darker turn too ;)

Hannibal turned on the lights and patted Will's cheek twice, a little too hard. "Time to wake up, Will."

Slowly opening his eyes, feeling the weight of his heavy eyelids, Will saw an outline that gradually came into focus. "Ha...Hannibal?"

"Yes Will." Hannibal moved closer and pulled from the collar and leash he'd put on Will earlier, while he was unconscious. Will felt the yank and realised he was weraing a collar around his neck, then looked down to see himself naked except for one of Hannibal's silk navy blue shirts. His breathing quickened and he started to sweat with panic. "What....what are you doing? How did I get..." He looked around and realised this must be Hannibal's basement. "...down here?"

"Don't worry about that." Hannibal smiled serenely as he pulled again on the collar, leading Will to lean on a wall. "You'll need to be a good boy from now on."

"A...good boy?" Will felt the cold wall against his exposed skin, even through the shirt. He was scared but there was something else stirring in him, something he couldn't quite explain. "What...what are you going to do doctor?"

"We're going to play." Hannibal took a scalpel from a small table nearby and slightly scratched Will's neck with it, a beautiful scarlet drop fell from his flesh and Hannibal caught it with his tongue.

"Uhh...." Will gasped in shock, but what shocked him even more was how much he liked it. He watched as Hannibal tasted his blood, relishing it, and although he was startled by the look Hannibal suddenly had in his eyes, he was turned on too. He leaned in closer, "Can... I taste it?" The corner of Hannibal's lip rose, pleased that Will wanted to participate already, and he leaned in to kiss him, letting him taste. Will heard himself moan very softly into the kiss, and he savoured the metallic flavour of his own blood in Hannibal's warm mouth. "More?" He whispered, hoping to get another taste.

Hannibal smiled completely this time. "You truly are my equal Will." He bit Will's neck right on the cut, and swallowed the first drops of blood before taking a few more with his finger and painting Will's lips with them before kissing him again. The kiss was incredible. Will felt himself getting hard as he kissed back hungrily, tasting more, the metallic flavour stronger now, he could almost smell it. He pulled away to lick his lips and look Hannibal in the eyes.

Hannibal grabbed onto Will's hips and kissed him again, biting his lips to make fresh blood flow from them. "Uhh.." Wills lips were sore but he liked how the fresh blood tasted and felt on them. "Hannibal...." He moved his crotch closer to Hannibal's, and put his hand on the collar."Pull..."

"Patience Will." He raised the scalpel and cut each button on the expensive shirt with it, one by one falling to the floor as Will watched, breathing hard. "I like how this shirt looks on you... but it has to go now. " He tore the garment from Will's chest harshly, stripping him of the final fabric covering his body. Standing naked in front of him, wearing the collar, Will had never felt so alive.

Hannibal took hold of Will's arms, and chained each of his wrists to the wall then pulled again on the collar, bringing his face closer. "You're all mine William." He put one leg between Will's and rubbed Will's erection on his thigh. "Do you like this? Do you like being at my mercy?"

"Yes...." Will tried to keep his voice steady. "God yes..." The sensation of Hannibal's pants fabric on his hard cock felt incredible, and to his surprise he'd become even harder when Hannibal had chained him up.

"Good boy... you deserve a prize for that." Hannibal put the scalpel to his own neck and made a small cut, matching Will's, then moved closer. "Taste me."

Will felt himself smile, just a little, as he leaned forward to meet Hannibal's neck, pleased that he'd get to taste him too. He tentatively put his mouth to the cut and kissed the wound, taking the blood onto his tongue, mixing it with his own, and feeling lighheaded from the rush it gave him. "Hmm....Hannibal..."

Hannibal pulled back to look him in the eyes. "We're closer than ever Will, we have taken communion."

Will nodded breathlessly and licked his lips again. "We're...part of each other now."

"Yes, Will." Hannibal cut him again, just below his left nipple, then sucked on it before licking the blood from underneath. Will's breathing quickened again and he moaned softly, leaning back against the cold wall and closing his eyes

Hannibal took off his tie and used it to cover Will's eyes, plunging him into darkness and heightening his senses. He turned to look at the table he'd set out with his 'playthings' earlier and picked up a small whip. Turning back, he took in the delicious scent of Will's arousal, before striking the side of his toned body with the whip. Will gasped in shock and Hannibal landed another light blow to his thigh, this time Will couldn't help moaning softly with pleasure. He liked the small sting that came after strike. Hannibal ran the whip along Will's hard cock, seeing him twitch with anticipation, then struck him again, harder, on his other thigh. "Uhh!" Will moaned louder at the harsher strike but he still liked it, the after sting was stronger. He was leaking onto his skin now, already throbbing with arousal and lust.

Hannibal knelt and kissed the place he'd just struck Will , paused for a moment, then bit his hip, hard enough to leave a mark and gather another moan from Will's lips. He stood up and ran the whip again along Will's erection, then pulled on the collar, harsher this time before kissing him hard. He pinched one of Will's hard nipples. "I have something for you." he said softly, coating his fingers with saliva and rubbing both nipples before taking a pair of nipple clamps, connected by a chain. "This is going to hurt."

Will gasped, it did hurt, his nipples already hard and sensitive from arousal. "Uhh...Jesus.." He pushed his head back against the wall, writhing slightly as the pain tingled.

Hannibal moaned softly, enjoying his reaction and getting harder. "Such...a...well...behaved...boy..." He knelt down in front of him and rubbed the head of Wills hard cock with his perfect lips.

"Ha...Hannibal....oh God Hannibal..." The pain balanced with pleasure was exhilirating and felt even better because he couldn't see what Hannibal was doing. The darkness turned Will on. He writhed more against the wall as he felt the clamps squeezing his nipples hard, making them tingle. It was staring to feel good too. Hannibal enveloped Will's cock with his mouth, sucking on it, tasting his precome, and savouring the flavour so unique to him. He grabbed his hips to balance himself and slightly pulled at the chain connecting the nipple clamps. Will heard himself make a loud noise, a cry of pain and ecstasy, and he involuntarily thrust his hips as his thighs twitched with intense arousal and he tingled right down to his toes.

Hannibal moved his mouth from Will's erection, reached out to the table for a small bullet vibrator and coated it with saliva. "Open your legs Will."

Wll hesitated for a moment then did as Hannibal had instructed, nervous but excited at what he might do this time. Hannibal rubbed his entrance with the small vibrating bullet, before pushing it slowly inside him and starting to suck again on Will's painfully hard cock. He pulled on the clamps again, leaving his hand on the chain to keep a certain amount of pressure on them. Will made the ecstatic noise again, louder this time. The pain was greater as Hannibal kept the pressure going but it felt so good with the vibrations that he could feel deep inside his body. "Ah...uh...fuck....Hannibal...Hannibal...yes..."

Feeling him so close to climax, Hannibal slid his lips slowly from Will's hard flesh. "Not yet." He said firmly, rising from his knees to take off the clamps, making Will gasp with relief. "Your nipples are red and swollen Will." He slowly licked one, knowing they were so sensitive now, and wanting too both soothe Will and arouse him even further.

"That...uh...feels so good.." Will managed to say, licking his dry lips and tasting the now familiar flavour of blood again. Hannibal smiled against Will's chest as he skimmed his lips across and licked the other nipple, illiciting more moans. He turned Will to face the wall, and picked up a thin black riding crop from the table and struck Will's thighs with it. "Uh God..." Will cried out as the crop hit his skin. His nipples were still sore but tingling intensely and the vibrator was driving him crazy, getting wetter by the second he could hardly contain his orgasm any longer . "Hannibal...please..." He whimpered and moaned into the wall, pushing his forehead against the cool concrete.

"You can't come yet Will, not until I say so." Hannibal put the crop on the table and spanked him, just once with his hand, before pulling out the vibrator. He undid his zipper and the sound made Will brace himself for more pain. And pleasure. Without any preparation Hannibal started to push inside him, painfully hard now and Will felt every inch stretching him open slowly. It hurt, but he was also a little numb from the vibrator.

"Uhh....fuck...yes...."

Hannibal thrust hard and deep inside him, and used the scalpel to cut at the side of Will's shoulder blade and drink from his flesh again, feeling like he couldn't get enough. Will revelled in knowing that he needed to make him bleed again, needed to taste it as he fucked him. He bit and licked at the cuts on his own lips at the same time, so they were both tasting it.

"You can come now." Will heard Hannibal say behind him, and in seconds he let go into his strokes, coming so hard and fast onto his own skin, Hannibal's hand and the wall he was fucking him against. He shuddered violently and cried out, gasping for breath. Hannibal pulled out, still rock hard, and freed Will hands before making him kneel on the cold floor. Will was exhausted but he still loved being on his knees in front him, feeling dominated but empowered at the same time as Hannibal stroked himself until he came on Will's chest. Will felt it, hot and wet on his skin as he looked up at hm, still breathless and exhausted. Hannibal patted Will's cheek softly. "Time to wake up Will."

Slowly opening his eyes, feeling the weight of his heavy eyelids, Will saw an outline that gradually came into focus. "Ha...Hannibal?" He sat up, realising he was in his own bed and Hannibal was in front of him carrying a tray of freshly made breakfast and smiling at him curiously. He'd heard Will's moans all the way from the kitchen.

Will was wet, again, feeling his come stained boxers and the duvet against his skin. For Hannibal, the smell penetrated the room, sharply and beautifully, and he found himself scenting the air. He set down the tray on the bedside table and sat next to Will on the bed, smelling his neck.

Will blushed and chuckled softly. "There's just no hiding it from you is there doctor? I had another dream."

Hannibal smiled. "I love those dreams." He said, with his lips touching Will's neck. "Tell me all about it, but first, breakfast....and Will?"

"Yes?"

"Don't take a shower."

 


	9. The Good Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will finds himself in need of Hannibal's attention ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait between chapters again guys! I'm very slow with adapting and editing, so many fics, not enough time! (Annoying 'real life' gets in the way ;) )
> 
> It's another chapter where we explore the darker side of Will and Hannibal's burdgeoning relationship ;) Hope you like it!

 

 

 

It had been a few days since Will and Hannibal had last seen each other because of work. Will was sat at his desk surrounded by notes and lecture plans but all he could think about was Hannibal, so he picked up the phone and dialled his number. 

"Good evening Will."

"Good evening doctor," Will smiled to himself at the mere sound of Hannibal’s voice. He was going for seductive and nonchalant but could feel that going out the window already, "I've missed you." He said simply.

On the other end of the phone, Hannibal smiled, satisfied at his admission."I've been missing you too. How has your week been?"

"Being back at work has been...well let's just say I can see a difference in myself now after that time off you insisted I take. I'm stressed. I need to unwind." He sighed and rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache coming on.

"Unwind?"

"Yes I was...uh...thinking you could come over and um...help me with that doctor." He felt himself blush, just a little, and a smile played across his |lips.

"I'm terribly sorry Will, I'm writing patient notes from today's appointments. I can make dinner tomorrow night, just the two of us.” 

"Tomorrow?" Will sighed dejectedly, "Alright, I understand. I should go through some lecture notes from today anyway. I'll look forward to dinner."He said, smiling again, though Hannibal could hear that he was disappointed.

"Don't work too much Will. Goodnight.”

"I'll try not to. Goodnight.I..." Will almost said something but stopped himself at the last moment. “…I’ll see you tomorrow." He hung up and started flicking through some of the case files that he'd brought home as the dogs sat at his feet. After a few minutes of trying to concentrate, he gave up and walked over to the window looking out the fields andpoured a whiskey but put it down without drinking any. It just wasn't what he wanted or needed right now. He was on edge, distracted, and he had a good idea why. So at the risk of offending Hannibal while he worked at home, Will got into his car and started driving in the direction of his house. 

When hepulled up outside sometime later, he sat for a few minutes before going to the door,starting to think Hannibal may not appreciate the intrusion after what they'd arranged on the phone. But he couldn't shake this feeling, so he knocked on the dooranyway and hoped for the best.

"Will, come on in." Hannibal was definitely surprised to see him, but to Will's relief,didn't seem annoyed. He gave Will a brief kiss then took his coat, a shadow of concern passing over his handsome face."Is everything alright?" 

"Yeah ...uh....no...I..." He looked at Hannibal for a second then moved forward and took hold of his face, kissing him passionately."I can't stop thinking about you. I'm sorry...but it's too long to be apart."

Hannibal smiled and took Will's hand to kiss it softly. "I apologise for not being more aware of your needs, I had a few extremely urgent cases this week." 

Willcouldn't help smiling back."You don't need to apologise, I didn't expect to feel like this."His breaths were still shallow and the desire he was feeling bubbled just below the surface. "I need to let go."He kissed him again " Can I let go, with you tonight?"

“Do you really want permission?" Hannibal looked into his intense blue eyes and pushedback a dark curl from his forehead. 

"I want it ...." Will pushed him suddenly and roughly up against the wall, pinning his arms and holding them,and kissed him hardagain before whispering in his ear "...but I don't need it."

“You don't need it. You can take what you need from me.” A smirk played at Hannibal's lips, as he spoke.

Will licked his lips slowly and smirked back, enjoying how it felt to pin him against the wall. "Upstairs. Now. I've never seen your bedroom. You're going to show it to me."

"Of course Will, please." Hegestured towards the staircase and they walked up, slowly. Hannibal openedthe door for Will, letting him go first.“This is where you want to take me?"

Hannibal was calm and controlled as usual but as Will looked around the grand room he wondered if he really felt that way beneaththe facade. "It'll do nicely. Take off your clothes and get on the bed." Hannibal just looked at him, a flicker of surprise danced across his face."Undress for me. Now doctor."

Hannibal nodded once and took off his shirt and shoes, pausing to look at Will before taking off his pants and underwear, then calmly walked to the bed and sat on the edge. “Is this pleasing you?"

Will had gotten harder with each garment he'd removed. "Very much so." He walked over and ran a hand through his sliver streaked hair, taking Hannibal's hand and putting it to his crotch. "Do you feel what you do to me? How hard you make me? I was 'innocent, untouched Will' until a few days ago. Now all I can think about is our bodies clashing together as we make love." Will moved Hannibal's hand around, making him touch his cock through the fabric. "And then you tell me you're too busy to see me tonight...I don't think that's very fair doctor, do you?" He looked down at Hannibal, tilting his head to one side.

 "It was rude of me. How should I make it up to you?"

Will moved his hand away and and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "You should be a good doctor and do as I say."He stood up to his full height again and took hold of Hannibal roughly by the neck, makinghim look up. He'd noticedHannibal raise his eyebrows in amusement when he'd said that he was untouched. "I may be physically inexperienced but....I have a very vivid imagination." Leaning down closeto his face, Will squeezed his neck, " You have no idea what swirls around my head doctor Lecter."

"Don't leave anything inside Will." He almost whispered. "I'm here for you to do as you please.”

Will nodded, "Get up. Show me where you keep your ties." He followedas Hannibal walked to the closet, watching the contours of his naked body as he moved, then started browsing the ties so meticulously arranged . He picked one up and put it back down, picked up another that he liked but dropped it on the floor. "Pick it up." Hannibal reached down slowly for the tie without a second thought, and gave it back to him. Will was pleased and surprised that he was beingso obedient, but didn't show it. "Hold onto it." Will stroked Hannibal'sface then ran fingers across his lips, tantalising him as he chose another two ties and Hannibal raised an eyebrow. "The third one maybe to cover your eyes with. I haven't decided yet whether I'm going to let you watch what I do to you. Go back to bed."

“Yes, Will" He walked back to the large bed and looked up at Will, patiently waiting for his next request. 

Will had been watching him get harder as he'd ordered him around and it turned him on even more. He took the tie from Hannibal's strong hand, dropping the other two on the bed, and lightly skimmed it across his chest, over his nipples, down his stomach to hishard cock. "I think...you're enjoying this doctor. Do you like it when I assert myself?”

"I like all the aspects of you, but I'm particularly enjoying seeing you take control. But you already knew that, your empathy has no limits.” He licked his lips, looking at Will's and the way his mouth curved so perfectly as he spoke.

"I did, But I wanted to hear you say it. " Will stop stroking and slowly unbutton his plaid shirt, slipping it off. "Lie down. Put your hands above your head. "

Hannibal did as he was told but slightly bucked his hips, making Will smirked just a little as he straddled him. "You're far too eager doctor. You won't get to use those delectable hips of yours until I say so. Is that understood?"Will take hold of one of his wrists and tied it to the bedpost with a silk tie,then did the same with the other one.

Hannibal blatantly ignored his question and thrust his hips again, feeling his own erection hard against Will's."I can smell your arousal.”

Will couldn't help smirking again but pushed his pelvis down hard into Hannibal's."I am aroused beyond belief. But you're not allowed to move and you’re not being a good doctor. Answer my question."He pushed pushed his full weight down onto Hannibal, illiciting a quiet groan.  

 "Understood."

"That's better." He stroked Hannibal's stomach with the back of hishand watching the muscles twitch at his touch, then began to slowly stroke his cock. "Ask me to pleasure you. .Say, 'Please Will, suck my hard cock.' I want to hear the revered doctor Lecter swear and beg like a man who forgot all self control in his desperation."

Hannibal touched the tip of his fang like tooth with his tongue and smiled, calculating how exactly to drive Will crazy. He moaned through parted lips, "Will, please Will, suck my hard cock.”

Will got even wetter than he already was, his hard cock throbbed with desire and he opened his zipper to give it some room, "Say it again." He bent down and kissed the head of Hannibal's cock, stopping to lick the slit just a little to tantalise him, making him moan louder.

"Please..." Hannibal licked his still parted lips and breathed deeply. "Please suck my hard cock. Make me come Will.” 

A gasp slipped from Will's lips, Hannibal wassaying exactly what he wanted to hear and it was driving him crazy, he was desperate to touch himself but was determined to hold back.Starting to sweat with the prickling heat of arousal he slid his mouth from Hannibal's cock and leaned over him, kissing him softly so he'd taste his own pre come. "I will make you come doctor. So....so hard. You'll be begging me for more." 

 "Yes Will, make me beg.”

Will moved back down putting his mouth on him again, sliding slowly up and down, teasing him by not sucking harder yet as he look him in the eyes, and revelled in his moans. Hannibal let his body react to everything Will was doing, as the younger man hummed against his hard flesh so he'd feel the vibration and stroked a hand between his thighs as they twitched with arousal. "Hmm... Will... Will...are you...hmmm... are you going to give me... what I need?"

"I'm going to give you everything I know you need...and more." He trailed afinger along Hannibal's cock and collected a drop of pre come then put it to Hannibal's lips. "Lick." He said firmly.

Looking him in the eyes, Hannibal opened his mouth and sucked on Will's finger, tasting himself."I want to taste yours. You smell so intoxicating."

"How badly do you want to, doctor?" Will stood up with one leg either side of Hannibal’s hips as he looked up at him, struggling slightly against his silken restraints. he took his pants off slowly followed by his boxers, finally freeing his throbbing erection, gasping as the fabric slipped from his skin.

"I think you already know. Let me touch you.”

Will towered above him, naked and hard for a few more moments, enjoying the look on his face as he struggled a little against his silken restraints.He dropped down slowly, straddling him again, grinding against him. "I will untie one hand. You get a few seconds to touch me, take some drops from my cock and taste them. Then you’re all mine again. Understand?"

“Yes." 

"Good." Will smiled just a little, "You're being such a good doctor tonight." He said as he untied one of Hannibal's hands and sat straddling his stomach with his legs open. "This is your reward. Touch me. Make me glad I freed your hand."

"Thank you Will." He kissed and bit his lips hungrily as he took hold of Will's cock and stroked it once, using his thumb to collect a drop of come and then bring it to his mouth, never breaking eye contact. Biting his lips again, drawing blood this time he moaned at the flavour of Will's fresh blood and come mixed in his mouth. "Such a delicacy."

Will was breathless as he watched him, feeling his freshly bitten lips throb just a little. "Uhhh....Hannibal..." He whispered andclosed his eyes, taste his own blood and come, enjoying it as much as Hannibal was. He smirked again, knowing that Hannibal had started to unravel him but he regained his composure. "Time's up doctor." He tied Hannibal's wrist back up and kissed him again running both hands over his chest and biting his lips this time, "You’re all mine once again."

Hannibal had smile on his face that was hard to define. "Please Will....bite me too, taste my blood."

Will moaned, kissing him with a ravenous desire and biting harder, drawing a few drops of blood, rich and metallic . Helicked his lips tasting it, really tasting it. "You... are decadent, doctor. But we taste even better together."

 "We do." Hannibal thrust his hips up against Will, his body impatient for what was to come."I need you now Will."

"I can see that." Will moved down his body again and put his bloodied mouth on the head of Hannibal's cock "But you're not getting me yet. I'm not done with you doctor." He started sucking hard and fast bringing himeven closer to the edge, as Hannibal moanedloudly and keep thrusting his hips, encouraging Will to keep sucking. He pulled Hannibal'slegs even further apart, reaching through to rub his entrance, lightly with a finger, teasing him as he moaned against his cock.

"Uhhh...yes Will, I want to feel you inside me.You smell so good, I can't get enough."

Will smiled against his cock, and kept sucking, just a few more moments, then slid his lips off very slowly, "Are you close doctor?"

 "Yes... hmm... I'm so close"

"Good." He smirked and moved backwardsto grab his pants, taking a small tube from the pocket. "I came prepared."Sitting on Hannibal's legs, he started slicking some along his hard and sensitive cock, making him gasp at the cold but pleasurable sensation. "But...I won't be inside you tonight, that's not what I want. You'll be fucking me, and I'll be on top." Will looked him the eyes. "Now you get thrust you hips."

 “Yes, I love feeling you from the inside."

"I know you do. And I love the idea of you making love to me while your tied to this bed, unable to move..." Will trailed his fingertips slowly up Hannibal's rock hard cock and across his hips as he twitched again with arousal, "...except for those hips of yours. So you'd better move them, give me what I need.Can you do that?"

“Yes." 

"Louder." Will moved his hands away, to show he meant it." And it's 'Yes William'."

"Yes, William" Hannibal said, louder this time. "Let me fuck you hard."

"That's what I wanted to hear." Will took hold of his cock again, lowered himself down onto it slowly, so they both felt it. He gasped at the friction, how tight he was and how warm Hannibal'sflesh felt sliding inside him.

Hannibal waited, giving him a moment to adjust before starting to thrust his hips, looking down to watch his cock disappear inside Will's wanton body. The scent of both their arousals permeated the air around him and he licked his lips, tasting it too. "You're mine William. Nobody else can touch you, I would break their hands if someone tried.”

Will groaned loudly and moveed up and down on Hannibal's cock, loving every moment. "Keep talking." He managed to say as he started to run a finger over his nipples, enjoying the added sensation.

"You like taking control over my body... hmm.. but you love the idea of me possessing you.” Hannibal keep thrusting harder and faster, his shoulders aching from the position he was tied in. "Fuck, Will. You love the idea of me killing...hmm... killing anybody who even dare to look at you.”

Will’s skin prickled, feeling the danger in what he said. But he wasn't scared or worried like he knew he should be. He was turned on. "Yes...yes...I love it. You’re right." He moved faster up and down, rubbing his nipples harder and start stroking his own cock, getting overwhelmed. They were sharing control now, and Will loved it."When you....killed Travis....I've never felt so safe...so fucking wanted."

"I killed him for you, you're safe at my side. No one can touch you.”Hannibal moaned loudly and bit his own lip. "You're mine...hmm... body and mind Will.”

"Yes..yes...All yours." He came down harder on Hannibal's cock, hitting his prostate with every thrust now, and grabbed onto one of his thighs, "Come first...let me feel it. My last...command tonight." He gasped, "Fuck me and come."

Hannibal thrust even harder and faster, wanting to come inside him, to fill him up, make him come harder."Fuck...Will..." 

"Uhh...yes..." Will smiled breathlessly as he felt the heat of Hannibal's orgasm flood inside him and he almost whimpered with the pleasure as his own orgasm pushed down from deep within. He moved up and down a few more times dropping both hands from his body and throwing his head back, as he came, hot and fast across Hannibal’s skin and his own, shuddering and gasping.

"Yes Will, come for me, you have no idea how beautiful you look losing yourself in pleasure."

Will opened his eyes and looked down at him, made an ungodly noise as he shuddered and came again, then collapsed forward onto Hannibal's damp body, gasping and shaking.

"Untie my hands."Hannibal said breathlessly, so desperate to hold him.

"One...second..." Will said breathlessly looking up from Hannibal's chest to smile at him, before he eased himself up to straddle his hips and shakily untied the knots. Hannibal made a sound of relief, finally able to touch his skin, embracing his warm body.

Will held onto to him tightly, needing him close and relinquishing his control again, as he stroked Hannibal’s sore wrists." I love you." 

Hannibal looked at him for a moment, smiling. "You always find a way to surprise me William. I love you." 

Will smiled back. still feeling his heart beat fast in his chest. " I tried earlier to say it but...I was afraid it was too soon. The way you just spoke to me...how far you’d go for me. I had to say it. "

"You can't put a date on love Will."

Smiling again as Hannibal got closer to his neck, breathing him in, Will softly stroked the marks on his arms. "Do your wrists hurt? Are you aching?" He asked, his brow furrowed with concern.

"It will pass soon. And it was worth it." He took Will's hands in his own and kissed them. "I'm sure you know by now that this relationship has the potential to consume you. After tomorrow, I want you to think about it and if you decide to stay, then you should come back to me, if not I will leave this place." 

Will looked back at him, saw dark shadows behind his eyes, and felt afraid for the first time since the attack at his house."Leave? But...I can't live without you now. And I don't want to. "

“You can, and you will if it's necessary. Just think about it. All of it.”Hannibal nudged him gently to turn, embracing him from behind, and kissing his shoulder, wanting him to feel protected. 

 "Hannibal?" He said quietly, holding onto Hannibal's strong arms wrapped around him."Is there something you're not telling me?"

"You have to see it Will, you know it already" He buried his face in Will's neck, inhaling deeply. He detected the faint smell of fear and it troubled him.

"I know what you're picking up on. Empathy remember? But I'm not scared of you. I'm scared that you'll leave me." Will sighed, turning to face him again. "I do know, I felt it more tonight than before, I felt what you felt when you talked about killing. It should make me want you less but it doesn't. I'm not sure what that says about me but...I'm not sure I even care." He held Hannibal's face in his hands "I love you, and I'm not going anywhere. Neither are you."

Hannibal closed his eyes, allowing himself to fully feel the sensation of Will's warm hands on hischeeks, letting the younger man's words wash over him. "Think about it Will, I have never been able to bring back a teacup that has been shattered.”

"Some things....are made to be broken. The pieces can't come together again. I've been blurring the lines of wrong and right for many years." He frowned a little, pausing before he spoke again."I think you have too, but in a different way. But where we are now, together, is meant to be. Don't push me away, Hannibal. I'm right here."

"I'm not pushing you away, I'm merely giving you time to reconsider. You'll know what to do when the time comes, don't hesitate to do what's best for you.” Hannibal kissed his forehead and he smiled softly. 

"You're not going to take to 'Yes' for an answer are you? You really want me to think about it."

"Yes, Will.”

"Alright," Will sighed. "I'll think about it. All of it." He kissed Hannibal gently, their lips still sore from the bites, before turning again and pulling his arm around him. "Just don't go anywhere tonight ok?"

"I don't plan to.” Hannibal kissed his shoulder again and got even closer, the warmth of Will's body radiating into his own. 

"Goodnight Hannibal.”

"Goodnight William"

 


	10. His Gift, His Design

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will had made up his mind. Hannibal had other ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's been so long without an update, apologies guys. Here's a very mini chapter, written from both Will and Hannibal's POV's to keep you going and a much longer one that follows straight on from the end of this one is coming very soon, I'm adapting it as we speak :)

 

 

**_Hannibal_ **

        

 I'd caught a plane to Paris the night after you'd bound me with silk.I needed you to think about what you're going to do and I know you're not going to do that unless I force it on you. I glance at the hour and I know by now you have probably   been called to the crime scene and I'm sure you already know what I'm capable of. I'm certain that we could be invincible together but I want you to make your own decision. It surprised me at first when I thought about it, it's the least selfish thing I have ever done since Mischa left this world.

 

 

 

 

**_Will_ **

 

I'm driving away from a fresh crime scene and pull over after a couple of minutes. My heart is beating fast in my chest, I'm angry and confused. You wanted me to think and I thought I'd already made my decision. But what I've just seen, is making me doubt it and I know that's what you wanted.  I think back to a few minutes ago, standing in the snow, looking down at the body. The one I know you left there. The knot in my stomach tightens. "Tell me what you see Will." Jack had said. I couldn't tell him what I saw. All I saw was you. Your unique imprint all over the scene.  The man I love. A murderer. There was still a part of me that doubted my empathy, that hoped I was wrong.  But then I recognised the man. He had stared at us that night on our first date at the opera. He'd looked at us like we shouldn't be there and I know you didn't like that. This was a message, a gift. From you, for me. 


	11. The Power Of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The follow up to the mini chapter, Will and Hannibal's relationship gets deeper and darker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally that longer chapter I was promising recently :)

 

Will took a deep breath, staring at Hannibal's number on his phone before pressing 'call'. "Hello doctor."  
  
 "Hello Will, how may I help you?"  
  
Will almost laughed at his audacity. "I got your message. The one in the snow."  
****  
Hannibal moved a little as he spoke, getting comfortable on the chair at the desk in his hotel room. "I'm glad you did."  
  
"I'm sure you are and that's why I'm so angry right now. You didn't have to do this to demonstrate what kind of man you are. I already knew. You said that, when we were in your bed the other night, and you were right. I did know, deep down. And it didn't make a difference. I had no intention of changing my mind even though you told me to think it over. And now...." Will sighed and rubbed his temples, feeling another headache coming on, ". . I am starting to wonder if I can do this. Are you happy now you're pushing me away?!"   
  
"I never intended to push you away Will, I needed you to realise the full extent of what I am." He reached up to his tie, deftly removing it with one hand as he spoke.  
  
"You've put doubt in my head. But not the kind of doubt you were expecting."  
  
"I wasn't expecting any kind of doubt in your mind. I expect certainty." Hannibal rose from his chair to take off his waistcoat before walking over to the kingsize bed and sitting on it.  
Will sighed and smiled bitterly, "The doubt comes from the certainty. I'm doubting myself, the man I am, the profiler I'm supposed to be. All because of the certainty I have." He closed his eyes and pictured Hannibal in front of him, wishing he was saying this face to face. "I   want to be with you no matter what. No matter how many bodies pile up, no matter what you do or how far you push the boundaries. I love you and I can't and won't turn that off."  
  
  
Hannibal smiled to himself. "You are what you are. Evil is a point of view, Will. I'll see you in a couple of days. Goodnight ." And with that, he hung up and turned off his phone.  
**  
** Will leaned back against the seat in his car, and brought the phone slowly down from his ear. _"In a couple of days?"_ He thought to himself,   _"Well it's not all going to be on your terms doctor, that's for sure."_

 

  
  
                                                                                                                          *********

  
  
  
Two days had passed since their strained conversation, and Hannibal   decided to return home, bringing   French champagne, chocolates, and a first edition of a spear fishing book, all for Will.  
****  
Will had calmed down a little since they last spoke, but he'd still had to 'investigate' the snow murder with the team at work, so he hadn't been able not to think of Hannibal. The tension was bubbling just under the surface. Late in the evening he called Hannibal at his office, just to making sure he was there, but not letting him get a word in. "I'm on my way over." He hung up and drove straight to the office, knocking firmly on the door.  
  
 "Good evening Will. Please. " Hannibal said, moving aside and gesturing for Will to come in.  
  
Will almost smirked at how calm he was being after the way he'd worried and wound him up.   "Good evening? Is that what you're opening with?"  
  
Hannibal saw the frustration in his eyes, his cheeks flushed with anger. "My apologies Will, I'm not sure what you were expecting."  
  
"Something." Will   watched him sit calmly at his desk and cross his legs. "Something I can see, something on your face that's as intense as I what I'm feeling inside right now, doctor. Are you even capable of that?"  
****  
"Capable of what, Will?"  
  
Will almost laughed again at his serene attitude. "Of showing me what I need to see. You're taking, needing me to commit and you're not giving me anything meaningful back. You said   ''I love you' back to me, but since then all I've done is prove my love to you."  
  
"I gave myself to you, I gave you the truth of what I am and the opportunity to decide if you want to stay." Hannibal sipped   drink from the glass of Merlot on on his desk and glanced his fingers over   the ribbon on the box of chocolates.  
  
Will eyed the beautifully wrapped box, then turned his attention back to Hannibal.   "I already knew your truth. I think you wanted to see how far I'd go to protect you, and be with you forever. I've just come from another meeting with Jack and the others, investigating your crime!   I'm here and the police haven't taken you away. I lied. For you. This is my truth, and that's my final decision." He was breathing hard and looking at Hannibal intensely.  
  
"Here we are and this is it and I don't think I have ever loved someone as much as I love you now."  
  
"Then stand up and show me. " Will rushed forward and kissed him passionately, pulling him up by the tie to stand. "Clothes off. All of them. Now."  
****  
Before obeying his command Hannibal took a step closer and briefly kissed Will's lips.   "Yes, William." Hannibal undressed for Will, as he had done that night recently, and hoped the younger man would let go and embrace his darker side once again. "Would you like to have my tie?" He asked, holding it out for Will to take. Hannibal didn't particularly enjoy being bound but this was a gesture of trust, and if he was to be tied he had a preference for the finest silk.  
****  
"Not tonight" Will replied with a hint of a smile. He lifted Hannibal suddenly, making him sit on the desk, using all his strength to make it look effortless. Then he stepped back to admire the sight before him.   "Open your legs, nice and wide. Touch yourself."  
  
Hannibal opened   his lithe legs slowly and stroked his neck and chest, letting his hand wander down to pinch one of   his nipples then down further across his   stomach before finally taking hold of his erection. He teased the slit first,   and moaned a special moan for Will.  
  
Will tilted his head slightly to one side, enjoying watching him, as he felt his cock hardening in his pants. "Do you like to touch yourself doctor? Do think about me when you do it?"  
****  
Hannibal stroked himself slowly but firmly as he spoke.  
"Yes Will, I think about your beautiful hands and mouth on my hard flesh."   
  
Will let a smile play across lips, pleased at his response. and stepped closer. "And did you fantasise about me before we were together? Did I have that power over you and I didn't even know it?"  
****  
Hannibal smiled and closed his eyes for a second. "I fantasised about you from the moment you sat next to me in Jack's office, even more so when you stormed off, I wanted to chase you and bring you back to fuck you on his desk."  
****  
Will smirked, getting harder at the mere thought of it. "I'm glad to hear that."   He put his hands firmly on Hannibal's to stop him stroking , then leaned in and whispered in his ear. "But the only person who's going to get fucked on a desk tonight, is you." Will leaned back and look him in the eyes. "Get on all fours, on the desk."  
****  
Hannibal climbed nimbly onto the desk, opening his legs.   "Like this?"  
****  
Will looked at him for a moment, the same hint of a smirk on his face. "I like the view, but close your legs doctor, I won't be touching you."  
****  
"I prefer to have them open."  
****  
Will walked around to the front of the desk, so he was facing the side of Hannibal's body, and put a hand on his toned back. "Close them. Be a good doctor." He said quietly, close to his ear and dug his nails slightly into Hannibal's flesh.  
  
"But you already know I'm not."  
  
Will tried not to smirk again, enjoying his defiance. "But you can be. And I won't ask you nicely again." He dug his nails harder into Hannibal's back. "Is that understood?"  
****  
A smirk played at Hannibal's lips as he closed his legs.   "I'd be terribly disappointed if you did."  
****  
Will licked his lips slowly, involuntarily smirking again at his response. "That's better,"   He ran one finger achingly slowly down Hannibal's spine till he reached his ass, then stopped, pausing for a few moments, letting Hannibal wonder what he'd do next. Then very suddenly he lifted his hand bringing it down hard on Hannibal's cheeks, hearing the sound of the spank resound around the room.  
****  
" Uhh ... hmm..." Hannibal closed his eyes to enjoy the pain.  
  
"Ask me to do it again. Beg me."  
  
"Do it again Will, please. I beg you, I need it." Hannibal's hair was falling on his eyes but he could see Will through it, his own ocean coloured eyes looking dark and beautiful. Hannibal knew he was letting go.  
****  
Will allowed himself another smile at that response, and put his right hand in Hannibal's hair pulling on it hard, pulling his head back as he spanked him hard again with his left hand. And he kept going. It felt good and he couldn't stop.  
  
"That's ... uhh ... . right Will, let go.." Hannibal received his spanks willingly, feeling as if every blow brought Will closer to him.  
****  
Hannibal's ass was getting red, Will allowed himself two more spanks, and stopped to run a hand gently over the sore skin, loosening his grip on Hannibal's hair. He saw him dripping pre come onto the table, so he knew this was turning him on too and Will was so hard in his own pants he could barely stand to keep them on. He moved his hand from Hannibal's   hair and took hold of him under his arms so his head rested on Will's shoulder, "Lean into me," He said softly and started spanking him hard again.  
  
Hannibal could smell the intoxicating, heady scent of Will's arousal as he leaned in and grabbed onto his shoulders. He knew Will felt in control. "I'm truly sorry I hurt you."   
  
For Will, it all felt even better with Hannibal   holding onto him, he felt empowered and knew that Hannibal could tell.   He closed his eyes and spoke softly. "I know you are."   Leaning his head down, he kissed then bit into Hannibal's shoulder as he spanked him again, feeling the good doctor's moans vibrate through his body.  
  
"I love you, Will." Hannibal put one of his hands on the back of Will's neck, bringing him even closer. His cock ached from arousal.   "I need to come."  
  
Will was desperate for release now too, he brought his hand down one more time and left it there on Hannibal's ass, so he felt it, heavy on his stinging skin. "Get off the desk."  
Still leaning into him, Hannibal did as he was told.   Will gave him a few moments, his dominance starting to waver as he saw the state Hannibal was in, but it still felt so good, the power coarsing through his veins.   "Bend over the desk."  
****  
Hannibal bent right over,   half expecting to feel more harsh spanks and half expecting Will to fuck him already.  
  
Will took the lube he'd brought with him from his pants pocket and unzipped them, finally freeing his throbbing   erection from his boxers. He slicked some of the lube on himself but not Hannibal, wanting him to feel just enough pain for it to still to be pleasurable.   "Now you can open your legs again doctor."  
****  
Again, Hannibal did as he was instructed and breathed deeply, knowing this was going to hurt.  
  
Will ran his hand slowly, lightly up Hannibal's back, rubbing the head of his dripping wet cock against his entrance. "I love you, but I need this, all this, so much. You're turing me into a different man." He started to push inside Hannibal, making him gasp and grip onto the antique desk.  
  
"I accept you and this as you accepted me."  
****  
Will bit his lip as he filled him up, pushing all the way inside. He'd never fucked a man before and couldn't help moaning at how good it felt just to be inside him. "Beg me again." He leaned forward putting the weight of his clothed back on Hannibal's naked body, biting softly again at his shoulder. "Beg me to fuck you."  
****  
Hannibal gasped again. "Fuck me Will, fuck me as hard as you want."  
  
Will was breathless, overcome with lust. He started to slowly thrust in and out to see how it felt. It feels so good, he started thrusting faster, holding onto Hannibal's body and digging his nails in again , hearing him   moaning in pleasure and pain. "Tell me how good it feels, or I'll stop and leave you dripping on the floor to finish yourself."  
****  
" Uuhh ... Will, it feels so good to have you... fucking me like this... I needed this, I needed your ... body ."  
  
" Uhh ... uhh ... yes...." Will thrust harder, moaning with pleasure   and exertion. "Tell me you won't leave again, without a word. Tell me you're right here."  
****  
"I'm here Will, I'll never leave again... never ... you 're mine Will". Hannibal closed his eyes as a wave of euphoria washed over him, so close now to climaxing and his legs shaking from pain and exhaustion .  
  
Will was reassured , but he wasn't letting go of his control yet, not until he'd made his point and come inside him. "Let go, with my name on your lips. Because I'm the only one who can unravel you doctor. I can have you on your desk or anywhere I like. You're mine as much as I'm yours. Now come for me." He thrust hard again and again, hitting Hannibal's prostate.  
  
"You're mine Will" Hannibal   repeated, as he came over the floor and desk. "We belong to each other."   
  
" Uhhh ... uh ... Hannibal..." Will moaned loudly, grabbing onto Hannibal's hair again with one hand through his final thrusts, hearing him grunt softly at the painful sensation.   He came, so hard, shuddering against Hannibal's exhausted body before   collapsing forward onto him over the desk. As their breaths echoed around the large office, Hannibal finally let go of his weight and slumped to the floor with Will on his back still.   Tired and sore, he managed to smile to himself.   "You have changed me."  
****  
Behind him, Will smiled breathlessly too, and held onto him tightly for a few moments, before turning him so they faced each other. He looked the man he loved in the eyes as he stood up and took off his shirt, pants and boxers, standing naked and equal in front of him, relinquishing his control. " I love you."   Offering Hannibal his hand, he pulled him up and led him over to the blue sofa, laying down with him and holding Hannibal in his arms as the doctor silently and gladly accepted his control back.  
****  
"You're beautiful Will, and I love you."  
  
Will rested his head on Hannibal's damp chest and ran fingertips through his chest hair. "I love you too."   He frowned a little, "I ... had to do that ... I had to let go. But I don't ever want to hurt you."  
  
Hannibal kissed him softly, then took his hand and kissed that too before laying it gently back down on his chest. "You have accepted me for what I am, I can accept this." He gestured across to his desk. "I brought you a peace offering from Paris."  
****  
"You did?" Will smiled, pretending he hadn't noticed the chocolates earlier. He was starving now and couldn't wait to eat some.  
****  
"I bought pralines... and a book you might like."  
  
Will smiled even more, he hadn't noticed the book earlier.   He got up slowly, reluctantly leaving the warmth of Hannibal's body, and walked over to the desk, knowing that Hannibal was watching his body as he moved. He picked up the beautifully wrapped gifts and brought them back to the sofa, then chose a chocolate for himself and fed one to Hannibal before opening the exquisitely bound book. " Hmmm ... this chocolate is ... mmm I've never tasted anything like it. And the book is beautiful. Thank you."  
****  
Hannibal nodded once, pleased   at Will's appreciation and moved slowly to sit behind him, his legs straddling Will's back. He embraced him from behind and winced slightly at the pain his body throbbed with.   "You're welcome, Will."  
****  
Feeling safe and loved again in Hannibal's warm embrace, enveloped between his strong legs, something tugged at Will's mind, stopping him from fully enjoying the moment. . "I'm sorry that I've hurt you, and ... I'm sorry I enjoyed it. I felt so empowered, I know I'm going to want it again. " He said quietly, holding onto Hannibal's   arms around him and stroking them gently.  
  
"We'll be asking a lot of things from each other, but we can manage, it will make us stronger." Hannibal kissed his neck, wanting to soothe and also distract him from over analysing what just happened. "Read something from your book to me."   
  
Will leaned back into his kisses and started reading from the beautifully bound book, focusing more and more on it and less on what was in his head. He stopped after the first chapter and kissed Hannibal's hand, "Take me home. Your home. Let's go to bed, I want to wake up with you again tomorrow. "  
  
"Of course, Will." Hannibal murmured in his ear, "I have champagne waiting to go with those chocolates."

  
 


End file.
